Fairly Odd Demon
by Season Of Magic
Summary: The rule is a Fairy Godparent is given to children whom deserve these magical beings. Exceptions are made to this rule of course and in this case it's not a child who needs a Godparent, it's a teenager. Seventeen  year old Kagome Higurashi to be exact
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:_ Season Of Magic_ does NOT own _Inuyasha_. **_Rumiko Takahashi_** does.

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

It is a known fact in the magical world that a child gets a fairy godparent or godparents when his/her life is so tragic and sad that these beings are called in to make the living of said human child better and tolerable for them.

There are other magical beings out there too, some who have no choice but to intervene in the lives of others when things get too out hand or something.

Children believe in the magic that is thought to be simple fairy tales by adults whom not so long ago once had a partner to help them move along their lives and make it a tad bit happier.

Adults rarely see what a child can which is why only children are entitled to such said magical creatures but often exceptions do tend to occur.

Sometimes when children become teens and move into adulthood they still believe in the magic that lies all around. It rarely happens but when it does a exception is made and a trial is held.

If the teen was a good child and it is known that they treated their magical partner with respect the fairy, demon, or whatever creature it is gets to keep the job and the teen will stay with their guardian as long as they wish for and only do selfless things. Once they lose sight of their belief in the supernatural, the privilege is taken away, no matter how good the child has been.

What if a child never had the need for a magical companion but they still believed as they were growing up? And what if it was _after _they grew up that they needed the assistance and guidance of a magical being?

This definitely sounds like quite a big exception and this here is actually the tale of such said exception that occurred.

Let's go into the life of the half demon Inuyasha Taisho to see how his life changed when after five hundred years of not doing much at all around the demon world he finally got a charge, and this is not your typical child either.

**[-]**

_Dear Inuyasha;_

_I know you have not had work in over five centuries. You should be a little rusty in the field but I trust you and this is your chance to prove you can actually do something other than stay cooped up inside all day long._

_In the package attached to this letter I send to you a case that should be easy and explainable all on its own once you see its content._

_A ticket is attached to this letter and your ride to the human world will depart tomorrow morning, so you have until then to get your things packed and ready._

_If you do want to take the case and you accept, your charge will be Kagome Higurashi. She is a seventeen year old whom has recently lost her grandfather and has fallen into a deep depression._

_I know our division does not handle these types of cases but we all make exceptions and considering how long you were on break I think that this case could be one that is best fitted for you._

_I know you will not let me or the demon world down. I wish you the best and we all expect great things from you._

**_Kaede_**

He was currently in a plane that would take him to the human world and had been re-reading the letter that had been sent to him yesterday.

He was still in shock and could not believe that he was sent on a mission to act as the protector and guardian for a seventeen year old.

What kind of exception had Kaede been talking about when she had thrown this at him?

He had not looked into the package yet and he was glad to finally have a job after so long so the only thing he could do was sit tight and wait until the airplane landed in six hours. He'd open it later.

He was grateful demon world time and earth time correlated and instantly got adjusted to the time zone where the passengers were going.

He did know that this Kagome Higurashi person lived in Japan and he should get there by four or five in the afternoon because the plane had taken off at eleven in the morning.

**{-}**

As he walked out the airport holding the luggage and pulling the cap as tight and down as he could he felt a tap on his shoulders

"Inuyasha is that really you?"

He grinned as he went and hugged the fairy he hadn't seen in years "Sango! What are you doing here? I thought you were still back in the fairy world"

Sango and he were good friends. Their friendship dated back centuries and they had met when their career had only started and before long they had to separate and go into other directions. His life was spent in the demon world, and last he had heard from her she was being sent to the fairy world. What had happened to make her end up here in the human world?

Her talking brought him back from his thoughts.

"I was but I got transferred from divisions again. I now help the demons whom come on missions like you by finding them a place to stay and other things like that. I also work at another place but you'll figure that one out soon enough" she said smiling

So she was stuck in the human world then. He might as well take advantage of the situation. Not that he wasn't happy to see her, of course he was it's just that being in the human world by himself seemed like a nightmare to him so now that he found someone he at least knew he was a very happy Inuyasha.

He sighed in relief as he linked his arms through hers "I guess I should be grateful you'll be my escort then. I missed you buddy"

Sango laughed "It's been two hundred years and you still haven't lost your charm I see. Alright pal let's get going we have a lot to talk about before you begin your mission because knowing how you are its certain you haven't even touched the package you received" she said as she looked around then when there were few people left she took out her wand and waved it. In what was less than an instant, they were gone.

**{-}**

"What do you mean I'm not supposed to tell her I'm her demon/fairy godparent?" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed as he sat down in one of the couches that are in the apartment he'll be living on while he was here on Earth.

"At the state she is in right now Kagome's not ready to handle this type of news"

Inuyasha scoffed "Of course not. She's at the stage where she should believe we're all made up fairy tales by now"

"It's a sensitive topic Inuyasha. As a child she believed, even years after the age she was supposed to outgrow them she believed but now with the death of her grandfather..."

"Spare me the details. Every sob story begins somewhere" he said and Sango threw him one of the pillows from the couch "Ow alright I won't tell her anything"

"Good and if I were you I'd start reading and looking through the contents inside the box" She said as she went and searched through the closet then came out holding a uniform "This is yours. You begin school tomorrow"

"School, what are you talking about?"

Sango passed him the uniform and pointed to the box "Look through it and you will see what I mean. I have to go now but I'll come pick you up tomorrow. You better be ready by seven" she said and then used her wand to poof out leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Without nothing to do except unpack he might as well open the box and get this over with already.

He used his magic and the box flew open scattering pictures and papers all over the floor.

With another flick of his fingers the papers flew towards the couch where they stacked themselves neatly and organized into little piles.

A piece of paper remained on the floor and he picked it up and inspected it only to find out it was really was another letter from Kaede.

_Inuyasha;_

_Knowing how you are by the time you are reading this you'll most likely be in Earth without any clue as to what your mission really is._

_You haven't looked through the content yet have you?_

_Yes, your charge really is a seventeen year old girl named Kagome._

_I assume you've already met with Sango and she did not tell you much about your case. I specifically told her not to so that way you have no choice but to open the box. _

_You might be wondering why your mission is a teen and the truth is I'm not really all that sure why either._

_All I know is she's seventeen and she has been passing through some rough times in her life lately._

_What I could acquire from her records says she had a pretty normal childhood except for a few things here and there. _

_She's a special case because even though she should have stopped believing in our kind when she was eleven, she never really did. She's always believed in our existence but Kagome never required our intervention in her life._

_So what went wrong? Her grandfather recently passed away which brings us to why you're here. With the death of her grandfather she has gone into a state of depression and really needs our help. _

_My studies indicate that If she would have had a guardian by her side during her childhood she would not be in the condition that she is at right now and she would have been able to keep him/her even though she will be eighteen soon. _

_Your mission will be undercover for the most part so I had Shippo design you a concealment bracelet._

_You will stay by Kagome's side as a human and for that you have to go to her school. I had Sango enroll you a few weeks ago so everything should be finished and in order by now._

_If by her eighteenth birthday you don't get her to believe in us again, the results will end catastrophic because not only is she an exception, she is one of us._

_Kagome Higurashi is a miko._


	2. Chapter 2

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_Dear grandpa;_

_How are you today? It's been a couple of months since you've been gone and I have been taking this very hard._

_I think that your sudden death hurt me more than anything else had before._

_When had I let this get too out of hand grandpa? I know I am heading down a dark path without a sense of regaining control._

_I am lost, forever walking on the path that could endanger my life and land me in a hospital._

_No, I am neither a maniac nor a drug addict and I think it would be better to say that than to say what I am really dealing with: **Depression & eating disorder**._

_Just the thought of it makes me want to yell and taunt myself into stopping but I can't._

_Why? You may be asking and I say to myself; **I crave it**._

_I tend to do it without thinking. I guess mom and dad's divorce is how it started but in a way it didn't._

_Sure I was sad but that was not the underlying course of my unhappiness. If they really did trigger my depression, I would have flunked my sophomore year in high school (or so I believe of course)_

_I think it was the other thing. The reason I got to the state I am in._

_When you were hospitalized for that week and a half, it really did shake me because you were hopeless and I was amidst it all._

_After you passed away I lost who I am._

_Months have passed since then and I find it funny how nobody has noticed yet._

_The symptoms are still there, if you look really hard for them you'll find them. I suppose it's because I put up a facade._

_I'm struggling. Depression controls my life but I find it comforting that I have not yet thought about hurting myself._

_I want you to know that suicide is something that has NEVER crossed my mind. I'm not going to join you anytime soon, trust me._

_What does cross my mind is eating habits._

_Often I tell myself I want to be healthy and I try eating healthy but then I cave in to some type of junk food and days later I still feel bad and horrible._

_Sometimes I think about starving just to lose weight but of course remembering what you always said to me makes me never bring myself to starve. That habit died when you passed away._

_It's still a long journey but I'm slowly overcoming it. You have been my inspiration to get better and bring myself back on a healthy lifestyle._

_Don't worry about Souta. He is doing alright, I mean sure he's devasted too but he's a strong willed kid and I'm sure he'll be fine._

_We start school later on today. Souta entered the sixth grade and I can't believe that at the end of this year I graduate high school._

_I'll keep you in touch later because for now I have to go to sleep if I want to be awake in time for school._

_Let's hope that today I actually get some sleep. I haven't had a good night's sleep in days._

_Good night grandpa, I love you._

**Kagome**

Inuyasha woke up startled.

It seemed that the link to his new charge was already starting to form. In his dreams he had witnessed something she had been doing earlier in the evening.

Turns out that she is a journal keeper. He'd have to take a look at that later (if he remembered at some point)

He shook his head and rubbing his eyes he took his wand from where he always hid it which was underneath the pillow in case of an emergency.

He waved it at the clock he had placed in the nightstand. "What time is it?" he asked it for he had been too lazy to set it up to the human's way of it working.

The numbers** 3:20 am** glowed in front of him and he waved them off with the wand.

In his opinion it was still too early and he would begin his investigation on her tomorrow.

Back to sleep it was.

**{-}**

School.

He hadn't been in one of these establishments in centuries.

He sighed as he finished straightening up the gray jacket and opened the door to head inside.

This was it.

Here he'd be known as Lysander Taisho and until he removes the concealment bracelet, all traces of him being a demon/fairy will be gone.

He tried his best to smile as he walked through the corridors but being the way he always is, a scowl always found its way back.

How Sango managed to make all his classes be with Kagome he had no clue but he wasn't going to think about it for now.

The important thing is for him not winding up lost in the school.

What had happened to Sango? She only came to wake him up and ensure that he had something to eat and school supplies. After that she disappeared and said a car would take him to and from school each morning. She also had said a quick "I'll see you sooner than you think"

So here he was, walking on and on without a single clue of where to go and the thoughts were going to drive him insane.

He looked into his bag searching for his schedule but when he couldn't find it he just snapped his fingers and made it come into his hand from where ever it had been.

No one had seen him do it and all he seemed was really lost because a teen boy walked up to him and tapped him in the shoulders.

"Excuse me but are you new here? You look quite lost"

Inuyasha stopped and glanced at him.

He looked a little familiar to him but that wasn't important. What was a priority was trying to remember what a normal lost human would say at a time like this.

"Uh yeah I'm new here. I'm pretty sure the bell is going to ring any second and I'm here like an idiot trying to find my way" he said all too quickly.

The teen took the schedule away from him and began to look through it "You've got like twenty minutes don't worry you'll be fine Inuyasha" he handed it back to him "Or should I call you Lysander now?"

Inuyasha shrugged as he wondered who this guy could be but as a girl passed by and he openly began to flirt with her he face palmed himself and groaned for he should have realized who it was sooner. He still looked and acted the same as always.

"What are you doing here Miroku?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to school duh and wow I can't believe it took you over five minutes to recognize me"

"Can you blame me? I hadn't seen you in a couple of years"

"Whose fault is that? Now come on we have to go to homeroom before we wind up dead"

"Why would we wind up dead?"

"With our teacher you don't ever know what to expect"

"_Our_ teacher? As in we're going to take classes together?"

"Yes. It seems we have the same schedule, give or take a few classes. Isn't it wonderful Inuyasha?"

"I'm stuck with you for the rest of the school year so _no_"

"Oh don't think about it like that Inuyasha. It's going to be like the good old days"

"That's what I fear" he said as they walked into the classroom but stayed by the door "Wow. Is it time for class to begin already?" he said as the noted that the classroom was already full of students.

Miroku looked at the watch he had in his wrist "Nope. There's still ten minutes left but like I told you we have a very demanding teacher" he said "Alright let's go find a seat I think there's some..." but Inuyasha was not paying attention to him. All his focus was on Kagome who was writing in her notebook.

"Miroku what are you and Lysander doing standing in the doorway? Shouldn't you be in your seats already?" Sango said as she walked into the classroom. "Well I'm glad to see most of you are actually here on time for your first day. Miroku, Lysander can you find seats already? I'm sure there are still some available"

"What is she doing here?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku

"Did I forget to mention that our teacher was Sango? _Surprise_!"

"Miroku and Lysander! Leave your talking for lunch and find some seats already. Lysander you can sit behind Kagome and Miroku you could sit in the seat across from them. Higurashi raise your hand"

Kagome raised her hand and Inuyasha walked to the aisle with a smirk.

At least Sango wasn't completely out to get him.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome closed her notebook and placed it in her book bag then took out a binder and got ready to write.

"Alright class since today is the first day of school I'm going to go easy on you. I'll give you the syllabus of things you should expect in all the classes we will have together, I'll also pass a sheet of paper and I'll give you fifteen minutes so you can write down things about you and afterwards we'll share and hopefully get to know each other..."

Inuyasha put his head in the desk and tried to zone out.

_Why the hell did Sango not tell me she was going to be my teacher?_

He saw a sentence appear in his notebook and he looked up curiously

**_Put your head up and pay attention dude. If Sango finds you asleep or zoning out you'll be in trouble. Don't expect that just because we're all friends she'll treat you better._**

He knew he could still use his powers as he wished but with Sango looking over him as he knew she would be, he didn't dare. He looked back at the notebook and saw that Miroku had written another thing

**_As long as we don't get caught I'm sure we'll be fine._**

Inuyasha grinned and wrote a quick reply and with a flick of his fingers sent it over to Miroku's notebook. He leaned back in his seat and glanced over to Kagome whose turn it was to pick a partner out of a bag of guy's names from the class.

She opened the little slip of paper and read it aloud "My partner is...Lysander Taisho"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and smirked. Maybe school was not going to be that much of a boring thing after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_Hey grandpa;_

_Right now I'm in school; this class is a bit boring so I thought I'd talk with you for a bit. I actually like this semester so far. Did you know I have Sango as a teacher again? I'm quite happy about that. My partner for this semester is a guy named Lysander, he seems a bit odd but I guess we'll learn more about each other as time goes on...Oh! Looks like the bell is going to ring soon I better go, don't worry I'll tell you more when I get to lunch._

_Love you grandpa, bye._

**Kagome**

Inuyasha flipped through the red notebook he had pulled out of his book bag in wonder and amazement.

Everything Kagome had written as a journal entry between yesterday and today had been copied down to this notebook.

He didn't even remember packing that notebook so what was it doing there and why had it copied down Kagome's entries?

He wondered; if this notebook could make him read everything Kagome writes, will it transfer his writing to her notebook as well?

There is only one way to find out of course.

He sighed and got a pen then got to writing.

**My charge is Kagome Higurashi, a girl that for some reason got a magical being looking after her even though she's passed the age limit. I have to find out more about her.**

_Inuyasha T_

That should do it.

He glanced at Sango whom was going on about something or other, then he looked at Kagome whom looked deep in thought.

Maybe it would take a while for him to get a reply. She had put the the notebook away and for she to write something back to him she'd have to open it and see the message after all.

One more little message telling her what to do in that case wouldn't hurt.

He took the pen in his hand and began writing again.

**Ps: Kagome if you're reading and can see this please let me know because I want to make sure I'm able to help you. I come in peace I promise.**

_Inuyasha_

The bell rang and Miroku was dragging them out of the room and into the cafeteria faster than Inuyasha thought it was humanly possible.

They were now out of the stuffy building carrying a tray of food for their lunch break.

Forty five minutes of pure bliss spent outdoors or so he had thought at least until he realized that the air quality was probably worse than being stuck inside.

Miroku thought that since Inuyasha hadn't been out of the demon world for so long it was great that he finally got to experience the joy of being in the human world.

"What is so great about this world anyway? All I notice so far is a lot of contamination" Inuyasha had argued as he tried to keep his mind out of the notebook and Kagome. He looked weirdly at a fry and began to sniff it wondering what it was. "What the hell is this Miroku? My nose is driving me insane"

Miroku laughed "That's what humans call food. More precisely what you're holding is a fried potato"

"You're kidding aren't you? How am I supposed to survive eating this junk?"

"When in Rome do as the Romans do. When in Earth do as Earthling people do"

Inuyasha shook his head and pulled the tray away "I'm not eating this"

"You'll die of starvation then"

"There must be some animal I can hunt and eat"

"Inuyasha we live in a city, there aren't any" he sighed and pointed at a burger "The closest you'll get to meat is the meat patty inside that hamburger"

Inuyasha took it in his hand and began to inspection it closely "Okay that does not look or smell like meat"

"It's processed what do you expect?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms "I'm not touching that end of discussion"

As Miroku ate a couple of his fries he glanced as Inuyasha lay back even more against the trunk of a tree.

_Was he flipping through a notebook? _

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Inuyasha grinned and showed him the notebook "Phase one of my job is almost done"

"It's a notebook" Miroku said

Inuyasha pointed to a page "Don't you see handwriting?"

"No all I see is you pointing to empty white space like a madman. I think school got to you already"

Inuyasha shook his head and read aloud.

_Dear Inuyasha;_

_Yes I got both your messages. What is going on? Am I going insane because I'm pretty sure this was not here when I woke up or entered school this morning._

_How do you know my name? Are you stalking me? I'm pretty sure that this must be a figment of my imagination**.**_

**A freaked out Kagome**

Miroku looked like a fish out of water. "I thought Sango told you to stay out of the magic things for a while with Kagome"

Inuyasha shrugged "I'm pretty sure I did not pack this notebook into my book bag this morning it just appeared out of nowhere and it seems to be able to copy down everything Kagome writes from her journal into here I couldn't resist"

Miroku shook his head and took the book pouring into it various spells "It's an adjourned magic journal" he said after a few minutes.

"Aren't those usually geared towards couples that want to know what the other is thinking?"

"Yeah but with Kagome's current unstable nature I think this is the best way to reach her. The journal doesn't seem to be under any type of curse so I believe it is safe to keep using but if I were you I would send a letter to Kaede just in case" Miroku said as he took the spells he had placed off and handed the journal back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took out a pen and began writing a reply

**Kagome;**

**No I am not a stalker. I'm just someone that wants to help. I was not lying in my first note when I said I wanted to know more about you.**

**I'm not supposed to tell you many details right now but you see, I am a magical being and I've been sent to you so of course I'd like to know more about the person I'll be spending a lot of time with.**

**You might take this the wrong way but I'm closer than you think. If you want to make a wish you want me to make come true I'm here.**

**I know you want nothing more than to see your grandfather one more time or at least get your parents back together but there are rules to that Kagome and I apologize in advance.**

**When and if we meet in person, I'll tell you all the rules but for now I think it's best to keep this small and simple.**

**I think you'd like to know I'm registered at your school. That way if you wish for something and it comes true you know it was me that had something to do with it, you don't have to thank me every time though.**

**Trust me, we'll see each other a lot more than you think we will and there will be opportunities for you to thank me even if you don't know it.**

_Inuyasha_

Miroku stared in shock at Inuyasha "If Kagome sends herself to a psychiatric hospital we know who's to blame"

Inuyasha had taken his rule book out of his backpack and was flipping through it quickly then glanced up smirking "I don't see anything here that goes against doing something like this"

"That's because you're the only idiot that would attempt it. Most of the banned rules that have occurred over the last millennia happened because of you"

"How was I supposed to know making a dragon angry would cause it to destroy half of fairy world?"

"Well..." Miroku began but the bell rang and Inuyasha smiled

"You can finish that sentence later we can finally get back inside now. This is the last time we're ever staying outside for more than five minutes"

Miroku tried to eat the rest of his food as he walked back into the building. There were still two more classes to take before they could go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_Inuyasha;_

_What are you going on about? You are delusional if you think I'll believe something like this._

_But then again; I am talking with you through my journal._

_Just how much of my entries have you seen and read by the way? Don't try to be coy with me, I saw the note you wrote to yourself about being pissed at your best friend._

_I have no clue what's going on in your side but unless the entry says Inuyasha stay out of my stuff that's PRIVATE! Do you see me reading through your stuff?...Well okay...I might not have a choice otherwise..._

Inuyasha laughed as he flipped through the pages in the notebook. He and Kagome had been sending messages back and forth all day and now he was at his house trying to find out what most of the things in his school supplies were.

**_What the hell was a glue?_**

He grabbed a pen and began to write in the journal all the anger he felt.

**I hate muggle school. How the hell do they expect me, a demon to know what half this stuff is? At least in spellementary and the private institution I went to back in fairy world I knew what we were doing. I'm going to kill Kaede when I get back.**

**_Inuyasha_**

_Inuyasha,_

_You know your enthusiasm astounds me. How much stuff do you have to get? I'm doing some errands for my mother right now but if you want to meet up later I don't mind helping you. Yes, I still think you're a lunatic but leaving people that need help is not my thing and you my friend need some serious help. I'm a bit wary of you still so if you try anything just know I'm skilled in self defense._

**Kagome**

Inuyasha smirked. She knew self defense? He conjured up a dragon and defeated it all by himself how's that for self defense? Not that he would tell that to Kagome of course.

**Kagome, your quick trusting skills leave me amazed. We don't know each other and you're already suggesting we meet up.**

**Well as you might have forgetten let me refresh your memory; I'm a magical being assigned to you. All you have to do is wish I was at your side and I'm there or at least say my name aloud.**

**Just know that if you do call my name it might take a while for me to get there. I have to get ready after all.**

He dropped the pen and stood up from the desk.

He looked down at his white shirt and his red pants. He always felt comfortable with his fire rat robe on so he went and got it off a hanger in the closet and put it on alongside some sandals for his feet.

He took off the concealment bracelet and actually felt like himself again.

Why he hadn't changed or took off the bracelet when he got home beat him...Okay he might have kind of forgot to do so.

He looked at a mirror and took off the pony tail, began to brush his hair then put on a cap to hide his ears.

He made sure his wand, journal, school supplies list and wallet were all at the table and easy to get.

Yup, he had a wallet. Sango had given it to him with some money after she had explained how this planet's monetary system worked.

"Hey Inuyasha are you here? Sango sent me so I can help you get the school supplies" Miroku said from the living room

The journal faintly glowed green showing it had a new message. Inuyasha went and looked at it confused.

**_Wasn't Kagome doing errands?_**

_Sorry looks like I can't meet up after all. I'm home now but my mother has to go out in a bit and I'm stuck babysitting. Souta is twelve already he's old enough to stay home by himself but with everything going on its better this way. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. What's your lunch period?_

Inuyasha kept hearing Miroku yell and decided to write a quick reply and go out before he bursted in the room to find him.

**Go babysit your brother. My best friend just came into my apartment unannounced. Apparently my escort thinks I'm highly incapable of figuring things out on my own so I'm stuck with my friend for the time being. If I'm not mistaken I think my lunch period is fifth. I'll talk to you later better go before this idiot gets me in trouble for yelling.**

Inuyasha put everything into his backpack and went out into the living room to see Miroku holding an envelope.

"This is for you and you do not have to worry I didn't open it or anything like that"

"You'll be nagging about the content of it anyway" Inuyasha said as he took it and tore it apart then began reading the letter.

_Inuyasha;_

_Congratulations on making it this far. Everyone in the demon world is astounded that you actually made it past a day of normal schooling without mishap or messing up. I'm proud of you for that as well but there is something I need to discuss with you that's more important than school._

"I'm guessing she knows about the journal" Miroku stated and Inuyasha glared "Fine keep reading"

_Yes, I know about the journal. I assume that Miroku tested it to see if it is cursed or something, I promise you that it is not because I was the one whom sent it over to you._

_Kagome is passing through a difficult time Inuyasha and this is the only way I thought that you could safely communicate with her while you wait for the right time to show yourself._

_I'm assuming you haven't done anything too dangerous yet, we haven't recieved any signals stating otherwise._

_Please try to stay out of trouble. I don't want to have to get a couple more rules banned because of you._

_Let's just say I wouldn't want a repeat of the many things you have done, including the dragon incident._

_I'm sure no one in the fairy world has been able to forget that one or else you'd be allowed back to visit already._

_So I'm begging you, stay out of trouble._

**Kaede**

Miroku laughed "She has a point. It's the most mentioned and attempted prank ever. Even other creatures like the foxes have wanted to try it"

Inuyasha grabbed a box and threw it at Miroku whom easily deflected it "I was a newborn child how I was I supposed to know what I was doing?"

"I think she meant the _other_ dragon incident. You were old enough to know what the hell you were doing"

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance "At least I got rid of it. Are we going or not Miroku I'm sure you did not come here just to laugh at my expense"

"Sorry about that let's go before you get even more upset. You _do _have money right?"

"Yes. Sango gave me a wallet full of money yesterday"

"Good and how about..."

"Everything I need is in the book bag lets go already"

Miroku took his wand and waved it around making them both vanish into thin air.

_Dear grandfather;_

_I'm writing this at 3:45am because I wanted to tell you a couple of things._

_You'll be proud to know I managed to fall asleep at the same time Souta went to bed tonight but; **did you know I dreamt of Inuyasha and woke up?**_

_That's why I'm currently awake and can't sleep._

_I supposed you might be interested to know so I wanted to tell you about it._

_In my dream Inuyasha seemed a bit older and weirder than I imagined him to be._

_Nevertheless, I still think he was an okay person. I guess I just have a 'feeling' about him._

_What do you think? Can he be trusted? I need a sign._

Inuyasha woke up startled. This is the second time one of these dreams have gotten to him.

He was angry at Kagome and he was going to let her know it.

**Kagome, your journal entries are keeping me up at night. You should seriously stop writing at such hours. They disturb my sleep.**

**I know I'm hard to resist and that you've even begun dreaming of me already but you don't have to tell your journal that.**

**Go to sleep child. We have school later on.**

**_A quite_** **_insomniatic Inuyasha_**

_Grandpa;_

_I was wrong. Inuyasha is an insufferable brat whom should be dealt with in the worst manner possible._

_How dare he say such things to me? Well he didn't say them precisely but I know that wherever he's at Inuyasha is probably grinning like an idiot at even thinking he got me the least bit upset._

_He's a jerk and I'm mad._

**Kagome**

When Inuyasha woke up again it was 4:30 and all he was thinking was; _this is the last straw._

He stood up from bed and took off his pajamas, put on his fire rat robe and some pants then went to brush his teeth and grab his wand and journal.

He closed his eyes and waving his wand focused on Kagome. When he opened his eyes he was in what appeared to be her room because there she was sitting down in a table with a lamp providing some light to the room.

She glanced his way. At first she had thought it was her brother Souta but once she stared into the amber like eyes she knew it wasn't him.

"Hello Kagome I'm Inuyasha and it seems you and I need to have a little chat"


	5. Chapter 5

_Season Of Magic:_ A thousand and million thanks goes out to _Sonyadore_ and _Dark Priestress66 _without you guys most of this chapter would not be possible. Your suggestions helped me out a bunch! You guys rock and I hope you keep giving me ideas.

This chapter goes to show that reviewers really do have a say in a fanfiction.

Also, a small little note for those of you who do not know my writing style yet. I tend to skip a few things to leave a more intriguing effect. If you do not like it I apologize and I will try not to do it as much, please let me know.

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_Hey grandpa;_

_Did you know I met Inuyasha today? It wasn't in a dream like the one I had earlier. I thought it was at first but after I saw his amber like eyes sparkling with clarity I shook the idea off._

_Am I able to see the future now? Because let me tell you that he's actually the exact same way as I pictured him in my dream._

_However, it wasn't the** ideal way** I thought I was going to meet him._

_First he comes into my house and room unannounced and then he waves a big bright yellow star looking thing and next thing I know; **I definitely was not in the shrine anymore**._

_Don't worry, Inuyasha dropped me back home after a few hours and I'm almost falling asleep in class for staying up so late but it was worth it._

_He's actually not that bad a person and I think you would have liked to meet him._

_He was very nice as he explained everything to me and even gave me my own copy of **Da Rules**._

_Apparently magic has rules and there's certain things a Godchild can't wish for._

_I'm certain **falling in love and conjuring up a dragon **were somewhere in there. Why? I have no idea because when I mentioned the dragon one Inuyasha just stared at me oddly and quickly changed the topic._

_Don't worry I'll get it out of him someday._

_I suppose you're wondering and anxious to know what my first wish was or will be huh?_

_Well I made him sent out a request to get **don't scare your godchild senseless** banned. Let's hope it gets passed._

_I bet you already knew there are many worlds and dimensions out there._

_Fairy world is the main one regarding magic and even though he's a quarter fairy, Inuyasha got banned from it (I think it has something to do with the dragon thing)_

_Demon world which is the one where Inuyasha currently lives at (his father was born there) is the second most known world._

_Even though godchildren can go visit all these different worlds anytime they want they hardly do._

_Inuyasha promised he'd take me someday if I want to go (but if you ask me he just wants an opportunity to go back into fairy world)_

_It's the second day of school and I'm already hoping this day passes quickly._

_I'm trying hard not to fall asleep but it's hard to grandpa when you are bored out of your mind._

_I guess I should be glad the Inuyasha thing has given me a distraction (and possibly gotten me even more insomniatic than before) but I better go and try to pay attention before Sango scolds me. I definitely wouldn't want that to happen and I'm sure you wouldn't either._

**Kagome**

Like Kagome, Inuyasha was at his desk trying hard not to fall asleep. Even though he is half demon it is pretty hard to stay awake when you have gone a couple days without sleeping properly.

Inuyasha stared at the notebook and wondered if he should reply or not. I mean it wasn't addressed to him and he wouldn't want to give her any reason to be moe upset.

He tried his best to focus on what Sango was saying but it was only when she began talking about what they were going to learn in ancient history class that week that he had paid the most attention that day.

It was customary for mikos, demons, fairies, foxes; any kind of magical being really to go to the same schools together, unless they were home schooled or went to a private institution of course. That's how he had met Midoriko, they had gone to school together.

It was funny that he was learning about her this week. He smirked and rubbed the sleep off his eyes as he read the paper he had gotten with information about the miko.

If it kept being this way, this class was going to be a piece of cake.

He glanced towards Kagome whom looked like she was trying her best to take notes.

He kind of felt bad for her, not everyone was a seven hundred and something old demon whom knew some famous people. Then again, not everyone was a seventeen year old miko unaware of her powers.

He sighed as the bell rang and he realized it was time for lunch already.

Inuyasha knew he hadn't brought anything with him so he just told Miroku to go on ahead without him, that he was going to stay inside the classroom and maybe walk around for a bit later.

As everyone began to walk out the room he realized that Kagome had stayed behind as well and no one seemed to be even hinting at wanting her to go eat lunch with them.

Inuyasha sighed again and began to read through the journal once more. Checking up on it was getting quite addicting.

After a few minutes he cautiously looked Kagome's way again and he saw that she had not brought anything to eat either.

He was part demon, he could go days without eating anything at all and even though she was a miko, Kagome was only mortal.

Maybe Miroku had been right; **_Kagome would end up going to a hospital sooner or later_**.

After making sure his wand was still safe around his neck as a small keychain he grabbed the journal and a pen then walked out of the classroom.

Looks like Inuyasha would have to make another appearance sooner than he had thought.

He went into the nearest bathroom and took off the concealment bracelet put it in his pocket and poofed a hat then placed it neatly on his head.

He walked back into the classroom and sat down next to her "What are you doing?" he asked with a smirk as he took the notebook away from her.

Kagome stared at him with an annoyed look "What are you doing here?" she asked and he shrugged.

"You're learning about Midoriko and the jewel. That's interesting" he said as he flipped through the pages to try and avoid a serious conversation "I personally knew her so if you're wondering anything just let me know"

She took the notebook away from him annoyed "Thanks for the offer but I don't need help. I'm already familiar with the stories"

"Oh right. You took Sango's class last year"

"It's not because of that" she said as she gazed down "Grandpa used to tell me her stories all the time"

"I see" he said and then he looked at her table again "Where's your lunch?"

"I didn't bring any"

"Why didn't you buy one in the cafeteria?"

"Not hungry"

_Not hungry? Who was this girl trying to fool?_ Not him obviously because he could see through the lie.

"Kagome you have to eat"

"And you? Did you eat anything yet?" she said with a look that could mirror his any day and he stayed quiet.

He sighed and took out the wand from the necklace "Wish for any food you want. I'll take care of the rest"

Kagome crossed her arms "I'm not doing anything, as far I'm concerned you and your magic have no reason to keep following me. Leave me alone"

Inuyasha glanced at her "You're not making this easy. Anybody else would be excited to know they have a magical being at their beck and call but you're just here trying to make me go away"

"I would wish for nothing more than that at this point"

"Sorry but can't grant that" he said and he smirked.

All fairies had a satisfaction guarantee; **_if the godchild was not happy with them they could wish for a temporary replacement fairy._**

Not that he was going to tell her that of course. She'll find out on her own eventually, it's most likely in the **_Inuyasha did it_** category anyway.

If looks could kill Inuyasha would be dead at this point.

Maybe he had crossed the boundaries a little too quickly with this one. **_This one_** meaning Kagome of course.

He glanced out the window and then made his mind up about leaving the classroom. Students would come back any second and there was no way his cover was going to be blown yet, it was too early.

"Leaving already? Good" Kagome said from her desk.

It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown at him. He had fully explained to her who he was and what he did last night.

_Why couldn't she trust him more?_

"I'm not going that far. I'll be closer than you think" he managed to say and then vanished completely after waving his wand.

He came back as Lysander Taisho, a seventeen year old with black eyes and long black hair held tightly in a ponytail.

After what just had happened with his charge, today was not going to be as good as he had hoped it would be.

**_Why is she so incomprehensible? I'm only trying to help her but every time I try to do something she just shrugs it off._**

**_When I brought her back with me last night I thought she was finally paying attention as I told her everything I could but no! Today she acted as if she wanted nothing to do with me._**

**_Kagome if you're reading this as I know you are just know that it wasn't all a dream. Last night really did happen._**

**_If you do not believe me check the upper left drawer in your desk, the copy of Da Rules I gave you should be there._**

**_Don't do anything stupid like go showing it off to people because they'll think you're crazy. Only you, me, other magical beings and godchildren can see the book._**

**_Please try to understand I'm not here to hurt you I just want to be your friend._**

He placed the pen down in frustration and went on to demon world to grab something to eat, then went took a bath and read the pages Sango had told them to read by tomorrow.

_Grandpa;_

_It's the second day of school and we already have homework can you believe it? That's how strict Sango is._

_I honestly don't mind at all because it gives me something to do and I already looked through the syllabus to see what we're going to read for some of the classes and guess what? We're actually learning a lot of the stuff I already know or have some vague idea about._

_This year I'm going over the stories you used to tell me when I was growing up._

_Sango is giving them for my ancient history class and you don't know how much I actually regret not listening to you every now and then because now I'm here wrecking my brain for some of the questions in my homework._

_Midoriko was a great priestress. She must have had some incredible power if she was the one whom created the shikon jewel simply by wanting peace between the worlds._

_The tales say that the jewel disappeared. It also says that it's resurfaced every now and again over history's course but Sango claims that's just mere legends._

_The true prophecy says that Midoriko's reincarnation will come back when the jewel is truly needed. I think you said that at one point too._

_You once told me that our family ancestry actually crosses with Midoriko's. You also said that it was the reason why we lived in the shrine, we had to protect it._

_I haven't seen anywhere that she had children, I was actually going to do a research on that but I suppose it was just small things you told me as a child to keep me happy and entertained._

_Aside from history class I do not like most of the other classes but they are tolerable._

_I saw Inuyasha at lunch today. I hadn't eaten anything at all since last night but I told him I wasn't hungry. Don't worry; I ate when I got home. Mom made me something and wouldn't let me leave until I ate it all. I also ate dinner and am now munching on a granola bar as I write this._

_Talking about Inuyasha, I actually re-read a few of his journal entries._

_I admit reading these things are getting so addicting; **it's like facebook for the internet**._

_Anyways, I opened the drawer he suggested and to my surprise the book was really there._

_I was too sleepy last night to remember much of what he had said but I do want to believe him grandpa I really do but come on fairy tales are for children._

_All of this is driving me insane and I need a break, I'm going to sleep._

_Good night._

**Kagome**

Inuyasha woke up surprised and confused.

_Her grandfather used to tell her what?_

He quickly waved his wand for some light, grabbed a pen and began writing before he forgot.

**_Kagome;_**

**_I hadn't heard Midoriko's name in centuries but the stories your grandfather told you could actually be true. You might be a descendant of Midoriko._**

**_Even if history doesn't want to acknowledge it by writing it down, Midoriko was no ordinary miko and _****_is widely known in the fairy world. Her powers were half miko and half fairy but humans always claimed she was a full miko._**

**_She didn't need to be full miko to be great. Even as a halfling her powers were amazing._**

**_In fact that's why we had gotten along great in school. We both knew what it was like to be discriminated against for not being full blooded. _**

**_She of course went on to do great things and helped others that did not even think highly of her before they knew how great her powers truly were. _**

**_Midoriko did pass away creating the sacred jewel but she did make sure her knowledge and everything she knew would be passed down the line by her children, Kikyo and Kaede._**

**_Kikyo and Kaede are still very much alive at the moment. Fairies live forever and even half or quarter fairies tend to live longer than humans._**

**_If you are wondering then yes, the Kaede I get so upset with is the same one. She is Midoriko's youngest daughter and keeper of the fairy world. Kikyo's job is to help out the next holder of the sacred jewel when it resurfaces for you see, the jewel got cremated with Midoriko and only her reincarnation can obtain and unlock the true power it __possesses._**

**_I hope I'm not overwhelming you with information, you're probably not going to learn this in school either way so you might as well learn it from someone. _**

**_I shall see you in school tomorrow and I hope that you bring lunch for both of us because honestly I am not liking the cafeteria food all that much so I am not touching it at all. I also want to ensure you eat and what better way than making you cook something for the both of us? _**

_Inuyasha_


	6. Chapter 6

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_Inuyasha;_

_What do you think of me, that I don't eat or something? For your information mister; I **do** eat._

_Just because I did not eat yesterday at lunch or forgot to bring my lunch does not mean I'm that badly in need of assistance._

_I'm certainly **not** bringing you food! What do I look like to you? A maid or your girlfriend? Newsflash you jerk; **I'm not**._

_Why are boys so stupid at times and want to make everything about themselves?_

_Inuyasha, be a dear and grab your own food okay? Good._

_This talk is over and you should never bring it up again._

**Kagome**

If he was pissed up before, this clearly got him even more upset.

How was he supposed to find something to eat here on his own? Japan was not like demon world anymore and he blamed technology and deforestation for that.

He had been to Earth's feudal era on a trip with Midoriko when he was a teen. Everything was so much like the demon world it had overjoyed him but coming back to find the poor planet on such a state it just saddened him and made him wonder if humans even appreciated the world they lived in.

Looks like he'd have to either waste magic going back and forth between the worlds or find a source to feed him. Kagome was out of the picture so now what?

He had ended up going into class late because he had grabbed something to eat from his house in the demon world.

When he sat down and he saw everyone was working in partners except for Kagome, who he saw was flipping through Da Rules book looking bored, something clicked in his head.

Maybe Kagome _could_ feed him; _she'd just not know it was him she was making food for_.

He did not want to disturb her so he waited patiently for fifth period to come but that was a hard task in itself.

When lunch time finally came around he stayed in his seat reading though the notes he had written down as quickly as he could. Even if he was a demon who personally knew Midoriko, he had to act like his alter ego Lysander had no clue what was going on.

Inuyasha stopped reading and glanced at Kagome who was now looking his way. What was wrong? Oh right, they were partners and hadn't talked at all these past few days.

She smiled at him as she stood up and sat in Miroku's seat. "I'm sorry if I am bothering you but you see..."

He wanted to smirk. He could easily tell Kagome was nervous. He shook his head and smiled as well "You're Kagome right? I'm Lysander nice to meet you" He held his hand out "I apologize that I hadn't talked to you before and even for coming to school late what kind of a partner am I?"

Kagome took his hand and shook it "Don't worry about it. I know you are new, I'm guessing it must be difficult getting adjusted"

"You have no idea" he said laughing

They spent the rest of the lunch period talking about their project and wondering what they were going to do for it.

Inuyasha was doing a better job acting clueless than he had thought of because when he (Lysander) said it was the third day, they did not have enough information to even began working in the introduction of the project yet Kagome kept reassuring him that everything was going to be fine.

**What's wrong with you?** Was what he had received in his binder a couple minutes after sixth period had begun.

Inuyasha looked confusedly at Miroku and tried not to laugh because from where he was it looked like Miroku was trying his best not to point and act out charades.

**_Nothing is wrong, I'm just thinking is all._**

**Well if Sango catches you _thinking _with your head down you're a goner for sure.**

Inuyasha sighed, raised his head from the desk and crossed his arms.

**_I hate school, I hate Kaede for making me go here and I hate Kagome for being my charge._**

**Stop saying you hate people. You know as well as I do that you do not hate Kaede or Kagome. Now pay attention or you really will get in trouble.**

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and mouthed the words "Does it look like I care"

Miroku simply shook his head, shrugged then went on to write down the symbols that were in the board. If Inuyasha wanted to get in trouble so be it. He just knew that he wasn't going to be a part of it.

**{-)**

Inuyasha was in his house working on his homework or in his case _attempting_ to work in it.

The journal was at one side of the desk and hadn't begun to glow green yet, the sign that Kagome had written something and his journal was closed.

He thought that Kagome was upset with him or hadn't had time to write something but then again; _he hadn't responded to her message this morning_.

He was happy that he was slowly figuring the journal out. He searched through it most the whole night yesterday and found out that the journal had a mind of its own. It also had various interesting functions

**{-)**

Ever since she had gotten home and had something to eat, Kagome had been in her room reading through **Da Rules**. What she had read of the book's content made quite a lot of sense and she was hooked on it. She was amazed of the details within the book. Whoever had written the rules was very quite accurate in making sure no loopholes were contained within them.

She was the most shocked when she found out her wish had come true. In the back of the book was a category titled _Kagome's doing and wishing_ and under it was her rule; **_Do not scare your godchild senseless. _**

_Whoever edits these books sure works fast _is what she was thinking,

She was getting a little bit hungry so she placed the book down and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat but on the way there she overheard her mother talking to someone in her room.

"We have had this conversation before and I don't care what we are father! I'm not letting Kagome be a part of that world"

"You cannot take her away from it. Whether you want to accept it or not the truth is Kagome…."

Kagome was frozen still in place as she heard the voice. She got the courage to finally open up the door and walked in.

"Grandpa?" she said shocked as she saw the apparition of her dead grandfather in the middle of the room surrounded by white candles disappear.

"Kagome….it's not what it looks like I can explain" her mother was attempting to say but Kagome had ran to the middle of the room and was already grabbing a piece of paper in the floor.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide_" she read off the paper confused and watched as the apparition of her grandfather had come back into the middle of the circle created by white candles but this time he was much clearer than before.

"Why did you call me here again? I told you I don't want to hear another word from you until you tell Kagome the truth" he glanced around the room "Kagome? What are you doing here child?"

"It really is you grandpa….." she began to say but then he had shaken his head and began to disappear

"I'm sorry Kagome, I can't talk right now" but Kagome wouldn't have it. She ran after him and jumped into the circle.

"Kagome!" her mother could only stare in silence as she watched both her father and daughter disappear in a bright light.

The journal had begun to glow blue and Inuyasha opened the book to the page where the glowing was coming from.

**Location of charge cannot be pinpointed** he read and that got him confused. It had not said that for Kagome's location last night and the book had never glowed in that color either.

_Was it malfunctioning perhaps? _

Adjourned journals never malfunction, if it glowed blue then something must have been going wrong. The question here would be; _what?_

He was going to find out just what exactly had gone wrong and there's only one place where he could do that; _fairy world_

He doesn't care that he was banned from ever setting foot there anymore; _Kagome's life is at stake here_.

That's more important to him than breaking any rules. it's not like he has not broken them before either way and for Kagome he'd break them all if he had to.


	7. Chapter 7

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_It was scary. Those minutes I spent floating in darkness seemed like hours. Then, everything changed and I felt a little bit at ease._

_I ended up in a garden, a beautiful garden full of flowers, grass and people I had no idea who they were._

_Grandpa was with me and he ended up being upset at me. He argued with me for what seemed like an eternity._

_I had gone through so much in all this time and I thought he would be proud of me for being so strong but now that I know I upset him what's the point of trying to go back to normal._

_I honestly thought I was never going home. All that kept going through my head was that I was dead and this was going to be my life from now on which made me feel like crying more than when I realized my grandfather was upset with me._

_As I sat in a corner by myself a lot of different thoughts were running through my mind._

_A lot had happened and I had no clue what was going on but what I did know is I missed my mother, Souta and my cat Buyo terribly and surprisingly I admit I even missed Inuyasha a little._

_My mind wandered to him even more and after what felt like forever I actually saw Inuyasha walking up to me._

_I thought it was my imagination playing games with me but when he came to me and hugged me saying he was glad he finally found me, I cried._

_He made me stand up and said that we were going home, that I was stupid for jumping into a open spell but that I was brave to do that even if I had no idea what I was doing. Then he hugged me even more tightly._

_Next thing I knew I was in a room filled with dark red colored walls and Inuyasha put me down in a bed._

_He told me that this was his room and to go to sleep. That he would go talk to my mom because there was no way I staying home after all that mess._

_Next thing I knew it was twelve in the afternoon and I woke up feeling disoriented._

_As soon as he knew I was awake, Inuyasha had brought me some soup and told me not to worry about school or my mother._

_I don't know what he said to her but my mother said it was fine for me to stay with Inuyasha for a while, she even sent me some clothes and my school uniform. I was shocked to hear that._

_As for school, turns out my teacher is a fairy and she already knew what was going on. Me and Inuyasha have the rest of this week and next week off with no penalty while I "get adjusted to all the news I'm apparently going to be recieving"_

_Great. That is just freaking great. I feel like a ton of bricks hit me and this is all just supposedly the tip of the iceberg._

_Inuyasha you've been nice to me and all but just know that I hate you. This is all your fault. _

**Kagome**

He was amazed she had enough energy to write in the journal.

He had been flipping through the book to make sure everything was fine when the journal had flipped to her entry.

He smirked as he read through the parts where she mentioned him. She actually missed him, he knew all that loathing would account to something.

He got up from the couch where he had dozed off and stood up to go heat Kagome's dinner which consisted of some more soup.

After having a talk with Kagome's mother last night he was actually better at understanding what humans eat and he realized it wasn't all that different from when he had been here. It was just that some humans preferred fried food but other's did care about eating healthy foods.

For now he was going to feed Kagome liquid like foods and when the shock was finally over then he'd move into the solids.

He walked into the room with the soup and he set it down in a nearby table then went on to sit next to Kagome in the bed. She was reading through the book and when she felt the bed squeak she looked up

"Hey how are you today?"

"I'm doing better" she admitted "Thanks" was all she responded and he felt like she was blocking him out on purpose.

Maybe she just needed a little bit more time to get adjusted to things.

Then again, there was no way the news of her being a witch _and_ a miko would make her feel better or adjusted to this any sooner.

"Eat the soup and go to sleep a little more" he suggested "You need the rest" he added as he stood up from the bed but Kagome quickly pulled him back down.

"I'm not sleepy. Tell me what happened back there"

He sighed "It's a long story Kagome. Maybe later"

"We have all night, day and week to discuss this so start talking mister"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Nope you can't make me"

Kagome smirked "Is that so?" she said and he stared at her with his mouth agape. She wouldn't dare! "I wish you'd tell me everything that was going on" Okay maybe she would.

He knew the rules, there was no way he could get out of this one. He had no choice but to tell her what she wanted to know because she wished for it.

Of course just be because she wanted to know everything it doesn't mean he had to do it. There were certain things he could omit and he was going to.

He stood up from the bed, walked out the room and sat down in the kitchen with the journal and a pen. It would be easier if he wrote things down. Maybe she'd end up not believing it and everything would be back to normal.

He thought back to yesterday, how scared he had been to know she disappeared without a trace and the helplessness feeling came back. It had terrified him to think something had gone wrong, that he would never see her again and it wasn't just because she was his charge.

He was beginning to care deeply about Kagome which is something that had not occured to him in over six centuries.

Maybe he was going soft. What kind of demon does that? He shook his head and hit himself with the journal.

He tried to convince himself that he was worried about Kagome because she is his charge, that's all there was to it, or so he thought at least.

He got the pen and began writing.

**What can I say? Seventeen year old Kagome Higurashi is my charge so it was natural for me to be worried about her. I thought I had another message from her, we were given adjourned journals. I do not know how they managed this but eh what can I say? Kaede is a skilled fairy. As soon as I opened up my journal and it said **_**location of charge cannot be pinpointed**_** I freaked out. I still can't believe I went to fairy world for her. **

**I was not thinking properly but I am glad that I went to fairy world. I got the answers I needed and managed to get to Kagome in time. I feel bad for her, she thinks her grandfather is upset with her, someone cannot just simply hate their granddaughter because she jumped into an open enchantment. **

**I blame the Higurashi family for not telling Kagome her heritage. Maybe all this would have been avoided if she would have been properly trained as a child. **

**Kaede searched the computer and found Kagome's information. I am amazed that Kagome has witch and miko powers. If I do say so myself that's some pretty powerful magic to have and I am sure that with proper training she can master her powers in no time. Who knows? Maybe she won't need me around after all. **

**Hear that Kagome? All you have to do is master your abilities and you can get rid of me. **

**I don't know what I would do if I had to go back home. I'm actually starting to like it here. Just please do me a favor and avoid trouble for a while. **

**I know you're reading this Kagome and there's a reason why Sango gave us a week and a half off. **

**Your training begins tomorrow. **

_Inuyasha _


	8. Chapter 8

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_Do you happen to know how it feels like to be woken up at a time you consider impossible for **anyone **to be up at? Well that is what happened to me._

_Just when my sleep pattern is finally getting better and I believe I can get a good night's rest, Inuyasha comes into my room screaming at his top lungs for me to wake up. And no one in my family hears this? At...**What time is it again? **Five in the freaking morning!_

_Oh wait, I forgot I'm currently staying in Inuyasha's house which means I can't do anything to stop him._

_Inuyasha, you are a dead demon. And I'm not just saying that because I want you dead, I'm saying it because; you deserve to die you imbecile!_

_What kind of an idiot wakes someone up at five? Only **you **can think of that._

_Give me the whole "This is the time everyone wakes up in fairy world" again and I'll make sure to kill you myself._

_I'm sore. Do you know how many sit ups and wand ups Jorgen made me do just because he thought I was a fairy in training? No you don't! And that's because; _**oh right. You were off looking for someone to "Train me"**

_How the hell did Jorgen confused me for a freaking fairy? I thought you said he was smart as hell? Well looks like the boss isn't as smart as you had originally thought._

_Don't worry Kaede came to find me and actually helped me get away from that nutcase._

_All I have to say is Kaede and Kikyo weren't that bad._

_I have to remember to ask Kikyo how she keeps her hair so silky and smooth._

_Anyways, archery practice wouldn't have been as hard if; _**Jorgen had not made me train with him!.**

_Even though I was sore I actually enjoyed archery. I failed a milliion times but Kikyo was still supportive and had patience with me. She can be a great teacher, maybe we can replace her with my gym teacher._

_No Inuyasha I have not forgotten the whole "Kikyo has to wait for the jewel to resurface blah blah blah" speech. Doesn't she have a tracker or something to tell her it's resurfaced? I want to bring her back to earth with me. Is that possible? Maybe I'll ask Kaede because I never want to see or talk to Jorgen ever again._

_Speak of the devil. Did you know he came by your house to apologize to me about the mix up? He even said that for my birthday he'll bring me a cupcake. **Why would I want a cupcake?** I wondered to myself but then he continued on to say something about a rule-free wish what the hell is that all about? I'll go check _**Da Rules **_when he leaves._**  
><strong>  
><em>Okay so turns out on each of the anniversaries of having their fairies the godchild is given a rule-free wish granting cupcake to show that they have kept the secret of having magical beings and it proves that they could be trusted with magic. He's giving this to me? Well my birthday isn't for another six months anyways.<em>

_I just hope I don't have to keep you around for that long Inuyasha. You're becoming a real pain to deal with even more so now that I have to live with you!_

_I guess I'll go take a much needed nap now because I'm super tired. I'll work on my homework later in fact I'll probably make you do it for me._

_Don't you just absolutely adore me?_

_Welcome to your hell._

**Kagome**

Inuyasha wanted to laugh. It was true Kagome had been thought to be a fairy by Jorgen but luckily Kaede had come to her rescue. He would have gone to do so but he was in a Kikyo chase. Locating that miko was as hard as looking for a needle in a haystack at times.

When he finally found her and explained what situation he and his godchild were in she agreed to help but only because he had been her mother's best friend and the only person still alive that knew her personally. She did put one condition though which was that he could not be present for the training.

"Things could get out of hand with a untrained miko and I'm sure you would not want to get injured" she had said and he agreed.

He would get the details out of Kagome later somehow.

While he was trying to patch everything up again and get in good terms with fairy world, Kikyo and Kagome were out training.

It took five hours for them to come back and Kagome looked like she was about to pass out. Kaede quickly gave her some medicine and when she looked better he gave his thanks to both of the sisters then waved his wand and vanished back to earth with Kagome.

He knew she needed rest so he made her stay in his room...well it was actually her room for now because he was currently sleeping in the couch while she was here. Anyways, he made her stay in there and not come out until she actually slept the training off.

That's what lead them to where they were now. He reading the journal and she in the room doing whatever it was that he had no clue about unless she had written it in the journal.

Apparently she hadn't slept at all. Things kept distracting from doing so and he knew that. Jorgen could be pretty demanding when he wanted to.

Maybe he should check up on her, just in case something's wrong.

So he stood up from the couch and walked over to the room where he opened up the door just a little bit to check inside.

Kagome was in the bed fast asleep, which was a good thing.

He sighed in relief then slowly closed the door again to let her sleep.

He didn't want to disturb her but of course things don't go as planned because Miroku came into the house yelling and screaming his hellos.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha wondered

"Can't a guy come visit his best friend?"

"Not when Kagome is just across the hall he can't"

Miroku looked confused "Kagome's here? May I inquire as to why?"

"A lot of things happened and no I'm not going to tell you. It's personal"

"Looks like the job is getting more personal than I had thought it would. What? I heard about your recent little fairy world visits"

"So what if I visited fairy world?"

"I thought you got banned a couple centuries back?"

"Well I'm not banned anymore"

"I know. Everyone is talking about it. They're all wondering how fast you're going to mess up"

"I'm not going to mess up" Inuyasha said crossing his arms "There's a lot counting on this and I'm not going to damage the small trust I have from Kagome. Now go before she wakes up and sees you here"

"Fine if you need anything I'll be in my apartment which if you didn't know is right across yours" Miroku said and then he waved his wand and disappeared.

Inuyasha sat in the couch in relief and hoped Kagome hadn't heard anything then he decided to take a nap himself.

**{-)**

Inuyasha awoke to Kagome screaming frantically and he ran to the room as fast as he could only to find the young teen on the floor trying to open a box

"What's going on here?" he asked curiously

"I've spent the last five minutes trying to open this box open it just doesn't want to open no matter what I do"

Inuyasha walked up to her and stared at the box with her name in it.

"It's from fairy world unless you use magic it won't open" he replied "You're a witch if you use your powers to command it to open it should listen"

"I don't want to open it. You do it"

"You're going to have to use your powers eventually Kagome. You can't hide from them" he said as he sighed and with a flick of his fingers made the box open only to have papers fly everywhere. With another flick all the papers stacked themselves into piles except for an envelope and a book that seemed to not want to listen to the order and flew straight into Kagome's open hand instead.

"It's from Kaede and Kikyo" she said after looking at the envelope and tearing it up to reveal a letter.

"What does it say?" Inuyasha asked confused as the paper began to faintly glow and a hologram appeared in front of them "It's Midoriko's family tree" he said amazed

"What's so important about Midoriko's family?" Kagome said as she looked at the hologram and when she began to trace along the lines and when she got to her mother's name she gasped in shock.

"What happened?" Inuyasha said and as he looked to where Kagome was pointing he gasped in shock as well.

"That happpened" she said as the title Princess/queen was flashing in big bold letters right in front of them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha said and Kagome passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_Kagome you do not know how long I've waited for this day._

_I can't believe you're finally old enough to understand what is going on._

_I feel bad that we never told you but for your safety me, your mother and father thought it was for the best that you and Souta did not know about your heritage until you were the right age._

_Yes, you are royalty and I am positive that you will make the best queen the magic world has yet to see. I know you'll make your future husband very proud._

_I truly believe you have the power and confidence needed to rule both the magic and miko world._

_Do not let anyone convince you otherwise because you are a quite the strong lady, even as a child you showed great potential._

_Now onto a different topic, let's talk about my death. You are sixteen right now and I feel like I don't have much time to live._

_I hope that my death will not affect you too much my dear sweet grandchild because I was much older than I looked._

_You might be wondering what I mean and it's like this; **all the stories I told you were true**. We really are Midoriko's descendants for you see, I was Midoriko's uncle._

_Mikos and priests are usually not ever living magical creatures like fairies but we do live to an old age occasionally._

_Your mother and father were both powerful royalty. She of the miko world and your father was of the magic world. They would have been fine rulers if they had not given up their rights to inmortality by refusing to live in their world and moved into earth to live normal mortal lives._

_That was about a century ago and slowly they became more and more like humans until a few years ago when they began aging like normal humans do._

_However, their powers were still active and got passed down to you and Souta._

_When I heard the news about your parents becoming humans I gave up my powers as well to come and aid your mother._

_As you know your father passed away when you were seven but he loved you and Souta to the fullest until his last breath. He wanted the best for you and that is why he, I and your mother kept letters and things to help you in case something occurred to us._

_Don't blame us for not telling you sooner Kagome. We all love and want the best for you and Souta that is why we never told you._

_I think you'd like to know that when you accept and train your powers to the fullest you'll become a true magical creature that will live for a long time._

_Of course Souta's will take time to develop, since you were born and raised as a human your powers remain dormant until you fully learn to control and unleash them._

_There's other stuff you have to know but for that you have to call on my spirit._

_Don't freak out but even as a half witch you possess the power to talk to ghosts of course you have to conjure them first... Talk to your mother she'll explain everything to you (Before your father died he passed most of his remaining powers to your mother and to you so technically speaking you're more a witch than a miko)_

_I better stop this here before I make it longer than I have to._

_I'll always be with you and never forget that I love you._

**Grandpa**

****{-)****

To say that Kagome was furious was a bit of an understatement.

The world was turning upside down for her.

In less than one week she has come to doubt her own existence and who is to blame for it? It was none other than her family.

She was now glad that she was going to stay with Inuyasha for the next week.

He might be a jerk but at least he'd never lie to her, would he?

"No Kagome I wouldn't" Inuyasha replied to her as he looked up from his lunch after she voiced out her concern.

Kagome sighed in relief and got more comfortable in the couch.

The furniture in the demon world wasn't that bad.

Yes, they were currently staying in demon world.

Inuyasha had said it would be easier for them and her training if they stayed in demon world that way the travel wouldn't wear out his magic as much.

"I think I'd rather stay in your home back in earth" she answered as she tried to resist falling asleep "I don't want to train"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she had gone crazy "You can't just _not _train Kagome you have to access your powers sometime"

"Well I don't feel like training so what's the point?"

"The point is your family is depending on you"

"What have they done for me? That's right, nothing. They lied to me my entire life"

"it was for your protection Kagome stop being so stubborn. Maybe all you need is some fresh air to clear your head and a day of fun" he said as he pulled her from the couch and brought her outside.

Kagome blinked a few times as she got adjusted to the sun's rays and looked around the forest like area "This looks more like a jungle than a walk for some fresh air"

"That's why it's called demon world. We love the great outdoors"

Kagome made sure a branch from one of the lowest trees was clean and then sat down and breathed in the clean air.

Air quality was never this good back at her house in Japan. Being here was like spending the day in the countryside "It's not that bad I'll give you that much credit" she said smiling "But I'd hardly call it _fun"_

A basket and a picnic blanket appeared in front of them with a flick of Inuyasha's fingers "Just the thing that you need to make your mind stop thinking so much" he replied as he pointed to it.

Kagome grinned and stood up from the tree and sat down in the picnic blanket then opened the basket to find it full of food. She took a sandwich from it and began to bite into it happily.

"What's on the agenda for today anyways?" she asked in between bites.

Inuyasha was thoughtful for a bit "Well you already trained this morning so we have the day off to do whatever you want. I vote to just relax for a bit"

"I second vote to that"

So they spent the day like that. They relaxed in the wood like world where the demons reside in the only downfall to that was the six times Kagome was thought to be food and Inuyasha had to come to her rescue.

"Okay maybe Earth isn't such a bad place for you" Inuyasha said as they were in his house safe and sound from the demons running amuck.

Kagome looked up from reading her journal and laughed "I would agree to that but the air here makes running away from demons all day long seem worthwhile"

Inuyasha shook his head amusedly. Kagome was definitely something else.

Maybe she wouldn't make that bad of a princess or queen after all.

**{-)**

_Everything is happening too fast. I don't know how much more information I can take to be given._

_What I'm really getting tired of is everyone hiding secrets from me._

_My family, the ones whom I believed could be trusted kept the biggest secrets from not only me but my brother as well._

_How could they not tell me that I'm royalty, a miko and a witch? What more are they hiding from me? I don't want to know and I'm not finding out because I am not going home._

_Staying here in the demon world doesn't sound like that much of a bad idea._

_I am sure I can survive if I become a skilled fighter, maybe I'll ask Inuyasha to train me in martial arts._

_He took out every single demon that came to hurt me and he did not even get a scratch now that is something that I call amazing._

_Okay so maybe he only might have threatened some of them and said that if any of their friends came to hunt me they'd have to deal with him._

_I find it amazing because from what I know Inuyasha is only a half demon and being able to take a full demon out just makes you want to say "Wow" then again he is a fairy so I bet he can use his magic maybe that's why they all ran scared for their lives._

_Is Inuyasha hiding something from me? I hope not because I feel like I can trust him. Kaede and Kikyo are kind of like family but they were not involved in anything and just want to help me so I suppose I can trust them as well._

_My life is just so complicated I do not know who I can trust anymore but I hope that I can figure out everything soon because all of this is driving me insane._

_I want everything to be better tomorrow but that's just wishful thinking by my part_

_Okay I better stop writing Inuyasha is yelling at me that it's time to go to bed_.

**Kagome**

**{-)**

**Yeah I told her to go to bed but now I'm the one that cannot sleep.**

**I was and still am terrified. How can I go to sleep knowing some idiots are out there trying to hurt Kagome?**

**This idiotic child believes she's safe here ha as if I'd let her actually stay here permanently! She has to face her fears sometime. She cannot run away from her family forever.**

**I admit that demon world is a great place and all but she does not belong here. If I'm not by her side for even one minute she'll be dead faster than she can blink.**

**Kagome I know you'll read this tomorrow and believe me I'm saying this for your own good, demon world can be dangerous and since you refuse to tap into your powers you'll be fried meat before you know it.**

**I'm not letting you get into any kind of harm, after your training session we're going back to Earth and that's final. If you want to hide from your family so be it but at least I know you'll be safe.**

**I'm going to sleep now we have a long day tomorrow.**

**And no, I will not wake you up at five. It's much worse than that for you see, demons tend to wake up at four.**

**How's that for hell?**

**I sure love payback**

_Inuyasha_

**{-)**

The moon was still high and visible in the sky when Inuyasha woke up with a smirk on his face.

It was time to wake up sleeping beauty.

He got up from the couch and stretched. Even if it was comfortable it could sure do some damage to your spine when you slept in it for a few hours.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth but realized that he could not take a bath because all his clothes were in his room and he had forgotten to take some out from the closet yesterday before he lent the room to Kagome.

It seemed like every day would be the same thing no matter where they ended up so he would have to remember some things to always do when they were together.

He shrugged as he walked out and grabbed his wand from the table.

For a half fairy he was strong and sure he can do wand less magic but everyone knows that a wand channels more energy and makes the magic stronger.

As he looked at Kagome he was now wondering whose magic was stronger; Fairies or witches? Then again Kagome was royalty there had to be some advantage for her.

He wasn't complaining though. He loved his own family heritage.

But that was something he'd have to think about later because now it was time to figure out how to wake up his godchild.

**{-)**

He gently shook the teen a lot of times "Kagome come on it's time to wake up" but she simply swatted his hand away.

"Five more minutes mom" she mumbled and turned over to the other side

Inuyasha shook his head amused because the same thing had happened yesterday. He was going to have to try another method.

He conjured up a chicken alarm and put it to ring every two minutes then he placed it in the bottom of the bed and walked out as the chicken began to cluck.

He tried his best not to laugh but he found the situation hilarious as Kagome walked up to him a few minutes later annoyed "I think there's a chicken under your bed" she said groggily as she rubbed her eyes "Can you get it out of the room? I want to sleep but its clucking won't let me"

Inuyasha smirked and with a flick of his hand the alarm was in his hand "Is this your chicken?" he asked with a grin. When he saw her expression he couldn't hold in the laughter anymore and he laughed, laughed and laughed for the next few minutes.

She took the alarm from him and looked at the time then hit one his arms "You jerk! It's four thirty in the morning I'm going back to bed. Wake me up at a more reasonable time"

He shook his head "Can't do that it's almost time for your training go and get ready I'll start on some breakfast"

Kagome glared at him "I'm going back to bed and you can't stop me"

Inuyasha took the alarm "Go back to bed I dare you"

Kagome grabbed the alarm and threw it on the floor causing it to brake "I said I'm going back to sleep" she replied as she walked back into the room and locked the door.

Inuyasha sighed. It looked like Kagome was fit for the royal life because she could be so stubborn when she wants to be but the thing was that he was even more stubborn and he won't give up so easily.

He waved his wand and unlocked the door "Kagome get up from bed right now it's time for the day to begin and you're not being much help" he snapped his fingers and turned on the lights, made the sheets fall on the floor then he smirked and let a real chicken run loose.

"Inuyasha you are a dead demon you hear me!"

Inuyasha stared at her and crossed his arms "I'm not dead but you are fully awake now so come on up you go it's time to begin the day"

"You're an idiot" she said as the walked out the room and she locked herself in the bathroom "I hate you so much" she yelled from the bathroom

"I love you too Kagome" he said laughing as he went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast


	10. Chapter 10

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_After returning to Inuyasha's home here on Earth from training with Kikyo I decided it was time to look through the book I had received from Kaede in the box a few days back and had put somewhere in Inuyasha's room. After much looking I finally found it underneath the bed. _

_Did you know that it is a spell book for novice witches? At first I thought it was basically making fun of my clueless mind but after reading it a bit it helped me understand my abilities better (_**not that I had a grasp on them to begin with**_) _

_I admit Inuyasha was a bit wary at first of me doing magic but I finally convinced him by promising I wasn't going to do much damage if he let me experiment some of the spells I had read about. _

_It turned out to be that the idiot was actually not that wary of my powers at all. He said it was "About time I took these things seriously" and he even helped me set up a place in my new room for my magic things._

_Yes, I now have my own room in Inuyasha's apartment and I can stop being in his room. _

_Time for a little decoration, or as I call it **taking advantage of Inuyasha's power for my own benefit **_

_****{-)****_

"You could just do this on your own" Inuyasha said as I made my wish to turn the grey colored walls into a beautiful shade of a blue sky.

"And risk getting it wrong and ruining my chance at freedom in your apartment? I don't think so"

"As you wish" he sighed and with a flick of his fingers the walls were now light blue with white like clouds around the middle

"Wow you must teach me how you do that" I said amazed "Since I am a witch I 'm pretty sure I can do that as well"

"Fairy and witch magic works very differently therefore I cannot teach you anything. If you want to learn to use your powers find a warlock, another witch or a magician to teach you"

"I'll do that later because right now I have some homework to complete"

"What's the point? You're just going to end up doodling in your notebook"

"I so do _not _doodle. It's my thinking method"

"What kind of thinking method is that? It's just nonsense written down in paper. You can't concentrate at all"

"Good I'm glad you figured it out which is why you're going to do my homework for me"

"What! No Kagome I am most certainly _not _doing your homework. I have mines to deal with as well you know"

"You'll just have to work twice as hard is all" I said patting his shoulder and then walked away and locked myself in my new room.

_**{-)**_

**I hate Kagome. Just because I am her fairy does not mean I have to do _everything_ for her. Maybe I should send her to godchildren school so she can learn what she can wish for and not. Yup that's what I am going to do. I'll send a letter to Jorgen right away. **

_Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha, I was just kidding around with you about the homework thing. I am working on my homework right now. I would not give you my work to do that's cheating and would make me feel bad if I actually got A's for something you helped me with. You need to learn when to take things as a joke because that is what it was, a joke. Gods you can be so dramatic at times over nothing. _

**I do not think I am being dramatic. You really do need to learn some discipline; you're taking all of this as a mere game. This is_ not _some kind of game Kagome, there could be some trouble arising from all of this and you need to be ready but of course with you acting so childish we cannot get anything done. I'll help you in tracking a teacher for your witch abilities; I have a friend who might actually make you improve. If she does agree to help you must take this seriously and if you don't….Well let's just say Godchild camp awaits just one flick of the wand away. **

_That is blackmail! I did not agree to anything and you're already putting conditions. What if I do not like her? I refuse! I most definitely refuse and am not accepting this! _

**You don't have a choice**

_I can sense you're smirking. Wipe that smirk off your face Inuyasha because I am not going to do this. You can't make me. _

**Not only are you a witch and miko but you are psychic now as well? Oh please enlighten me dear little princess how are you going to stop me? You have no control of what I do in my social life.**

_I do when it involves me! If you are doing something I do not want to you do regarding my life you cannot do it. _

**I do not remember signing a contract that stated that. I am a fairy assigned to you and as such I can control part of your life. Sorry _princess_ but you don't have a choice for you see, you do not rule over anything yet and you certainly do not rule me. Looks like I won this round. **

I placed my pen down and walked towards Inuyasha's room "This is _not _over" I yelled from the door upset.

"Might as well be over" he yelled back smugly "You'll never win"

"We'll see about that" I replied as I crossed my arms and went back to my room.

Time to learn more spells from my book. Wow never before had I been so interested on reading anything that was not related to history.

I took my pen and began writing in the journal again _Watch out Inuyasha because you're about to be beaten by a mortal. A magical mortal at that._

**You can try but you'll never succeed. Do you happen to have the answer to number ten in the science workbook by any chance? **

_Is the mister all mighty fairy stumped on homework? Looks like you do need the help of little old me after all. Too bad though because I will not help you_

**You do not know the answer either do you? **

_If that is what you want to believe then go ahead but I already finished all my homework _

**So tell me the answer then **

_Do I look like the kind to give homework answers to people who hate me? Go figure it out yourself _

**I never said I hate you I just said I hate how you treat me, there's a difference **

_It's all the same and I'm not helping you so go ask someone else _

**Oh fine looks like it's time to ask Miroku for some assistance**

_Miroku? How do you know Miroku? _

**Oh oh I said too much bye Kagome**

_Inuyasha I **do** live with you. There's no way you're getting out of this _

**Damn it! I am an idiot **

I laughed when I read that. Well at least he finally figured it out. I walked over to his room again and heard him yell to himself "How could I have been so stupid!"

I opened the door and walked inside with a smirk "So you know Miroku huh?"


	11. Chapter 11

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_Okay so apparently there's certain things I can't wish to know about. I'm telling you Inuyasha probably makes up these rules as he goes along because I have not seen something like this is in _**Da Rules**_ book._

_Oh wait, there it is._

**_Fairies cannot talk about other fairies to their Godchild unless they have permission to do so by said fairy or the Godchild finds out on their own. Also, Godchildren cannot wish to know about Godchildren that have other fairies, they have to find out on their own_**.

_What kind of rules are these? If you ask me, this magic thing has too many law enforcements._

_Why can't I just be normal like everyone else? Then I would not have to find a way to deal with this._

_Trust me It is not easy having to learn to control your abilities, especially when you are a beginner._

_Yup the spell book is still being a pain for me; I swear its existence mocks me as if to say "You will never master me" I simply cringe at the thought of having to study more than what I have had to study._

_Managing to study for both school and magic will be tough now that Inuyasha and I came back to school from our two week absence. Yes, you heard right I did say two weeks._

_Some incident happened in Fairy world where Inuyasha got the chicken something or other and whenever he sneezed let's just say he turned a lot of demons to fluffy, adorable chickens and that delayed our going back to school for a few days since I had to go on a journey with Jorgen through a forest just to find the antidote for Inuyasha._

_I did learn a lot about Inuyasha's past from the trip but it is something I'd rather not go through again because the aftermath of the situation was totally unexpected._

_I sort of felt bad for Inuyasha but after what happened afterwards I am not sure what to feel anymore._

_What happened was that after I got the antidote and Inuyasha finally felt better most of the demons plotted their revenge and somehow successfully managed to poison him._

_During that time Inuyasha had no clue what he was doing and I swear I thought he was going to die. He was being totally nice to me and did something that if I tell him…he'll never believe me that he did but I cannot just ignore it._

_Inuyasha why did you kiss me? Were you that poisoned that you had no clue what was going on? I'm sure you must remember something._

_I know you're reading this and I don't really want to talk about it so please don't make me. Let's just act like nothing ever happened I mean you most likely don't even remember so eh._

_On another note, I'm glad Sango understood when I explained everything during lunch break when we got back. She just smiled and said that I was off the hook but that Inuyasha wasn't for revealing Miroku's identity._

_Yup, it turned out to be that Miroku really is a fairy like Inuyasha. I've known him a while and I can honestly say I did not see this one coming._

_"Is this whole school magical or something?" I had asked Inuyasha during the rest of our lunch break and do you know what he replied? "I cannot say" What kind of answer is that? _

_Nothing much really happened and a few more days passed. Inuyasha keeps waking me up at odd times in the morning and Kikyo's training is turning out to be like death itself which is why I cannot write as much as I used to lately so I am trying to write down everything as I remember._

_I must admit that like Inuyasha, Kikyo can be pretty arrogant but I know they both mean well and only want me to take things seriously._

_I'm trying my best! But to them it's like my best is not good enough. I'm giving it all I got guys don't rush me._

**Kagome**

"It can take a while for me to learn things" I complained to Inuyasha while I was mixing some ingredients I had gotten from the spell book

"Looks like you can learn things pretty quickly if you ask me" he simply scoffed as he pointed to what I had been working on, a potion.

"For me this is fun. It's like cooking"

"Great. The whole magic world is depending on a teen who thinks magic is like cooking"

I glared at him while pushing him out then locked my room and put up a barrier. "Take that Inuyasha! My studies are working for something"

He smirked as he walked back inside "You're forgetting my best friend used to be a miko. A barrier is pretty basic and I learned how to bypass it" he made me drop my equipment and told me to look at him "We need to talk you know that right?"

I shrugged and went back to my work "I have no idea what you are talking about"

"You _do_ know what I am talking about. You can't just ignore this"

"I already did now get out my room I have to do homework"

"You handed in the homework for this entire week already"

"I have to practice my miko powers"

"You already trained during lunch break"

"I have to finish this potion"

"It needs to boil for another half an hour" he said and I stared curiously at him "I watched my friend doing this same potion but that's beside the point. We have to talk Kagome stop ignoring me"

"I'm not ignoring you. If I were ignoring you I would not respond to you"

"You're avoiding the topic at all costs that sounds like ignoring to me" he watched as I started flipping through the spell book and began murmuring things "See you're doing right now"

"I have to complete this Inuyasha leave me alone"

"You're stubborn but I'm more stubborn than you" he said as he sat down in my bed "I can wait all the time in the world and I'm not leaving your room until we talk"

"Fine stay" I said then opened the door and walked towards the kitchen "I'll be the one to leave"

"You are not escaping that easily" I gasped as he appeared in front of me and saw as he walked more towards me slowly "So…what was it that you said I did to you again? Was it this?" and I felt his lips touch mines briefly.


	12. Chapter 12

_Season Of Magic: _Well after thinking about it and deleting/tweaking some things here and there I decided to leave this chapter as is. Even the ending which I think should have ended differently but eh. Hope you enjoy anyways.

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_Right now I do not know what to think or what to say but I am upset with Inuyasha. He has not even apologized to me for what he did._

_I still cannot believe the idiot kissed me. That was my first kiss! Well second if you count the first one when he was poisoned..._

_Anyways, I am pretty sure all the poison was gone from his body by now which means Inuyasha was conscious and fully aware of what was going on when he kissed me that second time..._

_I don't know what was going on in his mind but I am going to find out. There's no way_ **Da Rules **_is going to say anything about this at all so I'm going to search my spell book. There has to be some information on what occurred and I'm going to find it. No matter how long it takes me to search._

_I did not have to wait as long as I thought. Like my journal, the spell book has a mind of its own and I feel it could tell what I'm looking for. When I opened it up the information was right in front of me. Man having things like these sure is useful._

_It turns out that Inuyasha is one of the few rare magical creatures that not only has two forms (his is demon and fairy) but apparently within his body also lies a few traces of human blood which when activated makes a magical being act all weird and sentimental (as if they were humans.)_

_According to the book; __**Demons are beings that tend to not show their feelings at all. They are cold, ruthless and utter jerks to everyone but they do have their moments of vulnerability and that occurs when they happen to fall in love with someone. It rarely occurs but it can happen. When they do find their loved one, they tend to care for that person a lot, sometimes to the extent of suffocation. Demons chose their loved ones carefully because in their opinion, they only get a chance of **__**true love **__**only once. Whomever they set their eyes on will become the only one they chase and if they are accepted the couple lives together forever which in their case is until one of them dies. **_

_Okay so demons choose their partner for life...whoa and I though marriage was a big step for us humans. Sounds pretty risky if you ask me so I'm moving on to another thing..._

**Fairies are pure hearted individuals who live to make others happy. Since most fairies live forever it is rare for them to be seen having children which is why they are given Godchildren to fill the void****  
><strong>  
><em>I suppose that makes sense if you think about it for a bit but even though they are ever living creatures they should at least get to choose the decision of having children or not. If I were a fairy I would be pretty pissed off about a rule like this.<em>

**Humans are known for being the kind of species who cannot make their mind up and can be so darn sentimental at times**

_Wow really? That's all they think of us? That sure sounds pretty stupid. There's so much more to being a human. We do not have it as easy as waving a wand and melting all our problems away in some burning lava. Why don't they try being a human for once and they'll see how it is._

_I suppose that with those three conflicting sides inside of him no wonder Inuyasha is so messed up at times but just because he might suffer from personality issues does not mean he can go and kiss me whenever he wants!_

_You hear that Inuyasha? We humans have rules to these types of things but instead of arguing with you from a journal I'm going back to reading my spell things seem pretty interesting._

_There's one last thing I want to tell you though. Mark my words Inuyasha_ _"You will pay for what you did!"_

**Kagome**

_{-)_

_**Godchildren are usually small kids whom have a horrible life and need fairies who will grant any of their wish that is permitted and thus making their lives better at a slow pace.**_ **_Since children are easy to please fairies usually do not stay with one charge for too long. _**_**It's been proven that when a Godchild becomes a teenager they usually lose their belief in the supernatural which is when the fairy **_  
><em><br>_I never had a fairy as a child, I'm pretty sure I would have remembered having them. I've always been a firm believer in these kinds of things.

**_There exist a lot different types of exceptions for teenagers and for those whom still believe in the supernatural even though they grew up. One big one is for teenagers whom have lost their way in life. Teenagers who still believe in magical creatures and the supernatural but have become stray from their intended path. This can occur for various reasons and it is up to the teen's magical being to find the cause and fix it while being trying to make the teenager happy by granting their wishes_****.**

Wow I would not like a job with that kind of description. Seems like too much work to do if you ask me. Man I'm feeling a little bad for Inuyasha now.

_**The magical being will be with the teenager until their mission is complete. Missions for teenagers are more complex than for children which is why a background check is done to make sure the right magical being is chosen for the job.**_**  
><strong>  
><em><strong>There exists another kind of exception. This exception is for childrenteenager born to magical parents whom gave up their powers to live as a human.**_

**A magical being that gives up their powers and becomes an ordinary human and then has children is not common but it does occur.**

_**When these cases happen the children will often inherit the parent's power and their abilities are activated at the age magical beings become full adults which is at sixteen.**_

_**If they do not learn of their culture by the time they are sixteen then the abilities do not come forth and they inherit their powers whenever they find out they have them or if they ever truly need it, they awaken by themselves.'**_

_**There exists another problem with this kind of case. If a teen with magical parents does not return to the place they were originally supposed to be born at by the time they become eighteen, they lose their powers forever**_

You have got to be kidding me right?

"Inuyasha! Get in here right now you and me need to talk about something mister!"

A piece of paper flew towards me. _Don't want to talk. I owe you one wish._

"I don't need a wish what I need is to talk to you"

Another piece of paper flew towards me _Please don't bother me right now.__  
><em>  
>"I'm supposed to be your Godchild is this the way you treat your godchild?<p>

_Owe you an explanation._

"Where are you anyways?"

_You did not read my last journal entry did you? _

"What journal entry?" I said and I sighed as I grabbed the journal and it flipped to Inuyasha's last post.

**It was my first kiss too yet apparently all Kagome worries about is she even considered how I may be feeling about all this?**

**I know I was conscious and all but I honestly did not mean to kiss her. The same thing that had happened to me when I was poisoned occurred; something just compelled me to do it. I simply followed my instincts which were drawing me to her and screaming at me to kiss her so I did. It felt right, like that was where I belonged.**

**Why are you doing this to me Kagome? You're driving me insane. I don't think I can tolerate to see you in the state I am who knows what I might do.**

**I'm going to demon world for a while. Please do not call me unless it's an emergency. I need to clear my head.**

_Inuyasha_

"Inuyasha I don't care what is going on in your head right now, You and I need to talk this instant"

_Like my post said, I am busy and cannot be attained. _

"You do not seem to be too busy. You are responding to my voice"

_I'm your Godfather I have no choice in choosing whether or not to hear your whiny voice_

"My voice is not whiny"

_Want to bet? _

"Inuyasha just get over here"

_Nope and you cannot make me_

"Oh how I wish Inuyasha were here with me right now"

Inuyasha appeared in front of me with a scowl in his face "You cannot leave me alone for one minute can you?"

I smirked "Nope because we need to talk"

"I don't know. I honestly want to do something else rather than talk"


	13. Chapter 13

_Season Of Magic: _In this chapter Inuyasha is reading one of Kagome's past journal entries. This chapter takes place roughly about two weeks from the last chapter which is why some things might be off here and there and you could be like "huh?"

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_All these things going on in my life have really begun to take its toll on me. I hardly know what to do anymore and I am freaking out. Inuyasha is the main problem but I also have my family, magic and school to deal with. I just don't know what to do and I wish I could get a little peace and quiet at times. Is that really so much to ask for?_

_Right now Inuyasha is completely useless and I am up to my last nerves with him._

_This is the third time this week alone he's been acting up and it's driving me insane. At school I cannot even look at a boy before Inuyasha goes all crazy and screams at me for it._

_I want all of this to end and I even considered moving back to my house again but nope Kaede insisted I stay and take care of Inuyasha. "He's in a very bad state right now and cannot be left alone for even a second" was what she told me when I was training with Kikyo._

_Gee Kaede you're not the one that is being kissed and chased around the house by your Godfather so of course you have no idea what that feels like do you?_

_And that is not even half my problem. A couple days ago Inuyasha brought to school for me a flower from the demon world. Not just any flower may I add it's a rare one that only grows there so I had to find an excuse for what a flower that no one knew about was doing in my seat._

_When I got home I not only found the whole apartment covered in those flowers and it took me about three hours to convince Inuyasha to take them back but I also found all my things had been taken from my house and transferred over to my room at Inuyasha's place._

_At this point I am a very pissed off witch and trust me Inuyasha and Kaede you do not want to mess with a pissed off witch that has a spell book at her disposal. Not to mention I also have the aid of my grandfather because we're back in speaking terms again._

_Oh you did not know that did you Inuyasha? It happened on one of the days that you went and stayed in the demon world. I had no idea what to do so I just did the same spell I had done back in my house, grandpa appeared and me and him talked for a while. We straightened everything out between us and are now as good as we were before._

_I think it's great that he and I are back to normal because it feels like at least one weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I am glad to have grandpa back on my side again._

_I found out a lot about my family history from him and he says that no matter what happens he'll always be around if I need something. Did you know that he has been watching me all this time? He says he is very proud of me and all I have accomplished in such a short time._

_I think he's glad I'm taking magic seriously because according to him I will need all the preparation I can get if I am really going to take over the crown for both the miko and magical world._

_I honestly believe that he is thinking too highly of me and my mother. There is no way we will ever be ready for such an occasion. I have not even seen my mother act like royalty once in her life let alone me that I am such a klutz. Yet at least the miko world has my mother to look out for it. The magical world on the other hand only has me and Souta left for the taking of the throne._

_I do not think me and Souta can handle this. I'm seventeen and he's twelve we're not old enough to run a world by ourselves. I've read a lot of books and seen all the movies of what happens when kids are given power, it gets ugly and fast._

_But grandfather believes in us and I think that if I could talk to my dad he would say that he believes in us just the same._

_Which is why I am going to put as much effort to this as I can, of course that would have to be **after** I figure out what is wrong with Inuyasha._

_So off to study and read I go. Looks like it will be a long night ahead of me after all._

_Never mind I cannot do any reading at all because just thinking that Inuyasha might bring something else to the house again gets me worried sick._

_Inuyasha you really are getting on my nerves but what the hell are you up to now anyways? You have not been in school for a couple of days and that could never be a good sign._

**Kagome**

As he read through Kagome's journal entry he could not help but feel misunderstood. Kagome had no idea that what he had been doing in the demon world was for her sake. He had been on a wild Rin chase for days and yet to no luck of finding the witch's whereabouts.

Maybe it was time he returned back to the human world, he had been gone for a while and Sango was more than likely to punish him worse than Kagome ever could. He was sure going to be in a lot of trouble when Sango realized why he had been absent so long.

Hopefully Kagome did not give him too much to deal with when he got there because he was very tired and all he really wanted to do was sleep.

He waved his wand and landed in his room where he tried not to make too much noise until he was sure the coast was clear and he was safe. He took a bath put on a shirt and some pants then went to his bed and fell asleep as soon as he hit his pillow.

He'd make sure to deal with Kagome and Sango's wrath tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

_Season Of Magic: _Things are going to get interesting and it looks like there is a mystery to solve...

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_Balancing my life around school and all the training of my miko and witch powers has become very hard to do lately. Kikyo, Sango and Rin take up all my time leaving me without any to myself which has become stressful and hard to deal with. _

_I suppose things could be worse I mean my life is not that horrible and everyone says I'm doing a good job so it really is not that bad. I am actually glad I have things to do and all my training keeps me occupied, in my opinion the less I think about things the better. _

_I guess I should talk about Rin. She is my witch teacher and I must admit she is quite skilled at using her powers. I like her very much and her teaching methods are amazing, I'm learning at a quick pace and am able to retain the information she gives me. Rin and Kikyo have talked a lot and together have both come up with a way so that their training does not interfere with the other's lessons. _

_You know I find it quite odd I have not seen Inuyasha in a while. Last time I saw him he seemed fine but now it is as if the earth had swallowed him up. _

_Well I suppose he is either sulking somewhere or Kaede has him occupied around fairy world. Seriously why give me a godparent if he is always going to be absent? I'll just take a look around the journal and see what information I can find on the idiot. _

**_Information cannot be given on Inuyasha but he is in fairy world working on an important mission. He is currently on break and checking up on his godchild Kagome Higurashi. _**

_Okay so Inuyasha is in fairy world which means that Kaede really does have him working hard over there. Should I feel bad for him? Nah I don't think so. He'll be fine….Won't you Inuyasha? _

**Please get me out of here Kagome. Make a wish or something this is torture I can't stand it anymore **

_Aha! I knew you were spying on me you jerk_

**I'm not. Kaede has us working our butts off over here. I'm just taking a small break before she comes back **

_What are you doing up there anyways? I haven't seen you in days _

**I'm honestly not sure all I know is that Kaede thinks it is best all fairies remain up here for a while**

_You must be kidding. She wants every fairy up there? Kaede is out of her mind there is no way all fairies down here could go up there what's going to happen to all the godchildren? _

**I have no clue but if it means you will be safe I will stay up here for as long as I am told to **

_You really are an idiot you know that? If all the fairies go up to fairy world then fairies will not be the dominant magical species and that means any of the others are able to take over _

_What are you talking about? _

_It's in **Da Rules** book but of course you hardly read so I can understand why you do not know _

**Are you trying to say that…...**

_Someone is planning some evil take over plan? Most likely so _

**This is Kaede we're talking about here Kagome she would not let anyone do this **

_She is just as vulnerable as everyone else look you cannot stay up there Inuyasha you have to come back to Earth _

**Calm down Kagome everything will be fine I see no reason on me to come back **

_Fine then I'm going up there instead _

**What! Look Kagome I have to get back to work I'll contact you if anything else is going on. Don't worry and please stay out of trouble whatever you do don't come up here I'll think of something I promise **

**_Inuyasha is now out of service range _**

_Great just freaking great the faith of the world might be in the hands of an idiot which is why I should probably go do something so the world does not collapse_

**Kagome**

"Thanks for coming on such short notice guys at this point I really did not know who else to turn to" Kagome said as she smiled at her three teachers who were now currently sitting next to each other in the couch on Inuyasha's apartment

"No problem we're here to help" Rin said

"I'm just glad I was not controlled like my sister that would have been horrible" Kikyo replied

"Well if you ask me I think you'd do great as an evil person" Sango said laughing

"Hello can we focus? We have a lot to go over"

"Kagome is right" Rin said as she flipped through Kagome's spell book quickly

"Fairies are not easily controlled. Who over managed to do this must be pretty strong" Kikyo said as she looked through **_Da Rules_** amazed

"It must have been a spell of some sort but why would someone do something like this?" Rin asked confused

"My theory is they want to take total control of everything. If the dominant magical species is sent up to where they live any other magical creature can come to Earth and take control as the new dominant one"

"Okay let us think reasonable here guys we're talking about Kaede there must be a logical kind of explanation other than possession and some plot to take over the world. Right now we've got no other things to think about so those are the first that come to mind but like I stated there has got to be a logical reason for all of this"

"Sending all fairies back to fairy world seems pretty drastic and suspicious if you ask me" Kagome said

"I agree with Kagome" both Rin and Kikyo said together

"You three are hopeless I'm telling you there is nothing going on and you're being all dramatic for no reason at all"

"We'll just find out when we get there won't we?" Kagome replied grinning

"Oh no Kagome has the same look as the former king used to get when he had an idea…this can't end well" Rin said as she put the book aside

"I tried to warn you and now it's too late. When Kagome gets an idea it's hard to shake her out of it"

"I must admit I'm curious now" Kikyo said amused "What exactly is your idea Kagome?"


	15. Chapter 15

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_How could she joke around with something like this! Kaede is finally going insane._

_Apparently her **send all the fairies back to fairy world** thing was her way of testing me to see if I have a clue what to do with a crisis and how to solve it._

_Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me? I'm seventeen years old woman I hardly know the difference between a dire situation and a calm one which means I would not know what to do in a crisis. _

_Inuyasha, Sango, Rin and Miroku have all tried to calm me down but nothing has been able to. Did you know that in my rage I might have caused some damages to fairy world? Now both Inuyasha and I are banned from there for a month. Well he has it worse than me really I mean I can't go to fairy world but he can't go to demon world either, looks like someone is stuck in Earth. _

_I feel bad though I mean there goes my miko training. I apologized via mail to Kikyo whom did not seem surprised "I expected something like this. You are not fit to assume the crown yet"_

_I wanted to roll my eyes at that. What is it with everyone being against me lately?_

She stopped writing and placed the pen down "Inuyasha get your fairy/demon butt in here right now! I know you're spying on me"

Some crashes and curses were heard throughout the apartment and Inuyasha opened up the door to Kagome's room looking a bit disheveled "You called?"

She resisted the urge to be sarcastic and just glared at him "When will you learn to stay out of things that are not your business?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "You're my charge; everything you do is considered my business"

"You don't have to spy on me all the time. I would like some privacy you know"

"When you have a fairy godparent there is no such thing as privacy" he stated "Now if that's all you wanted from me I have things to do so I best be on my way"

"You're not going anywhere mister" Kagome crossed her arms and smirked "Did you forget you're banned from Demon world too?"

Inuyasha sighed "No. I know I can't visit fairy or demon world"

"Where are you going then?"

"Out and about"

"I need more details than that"

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"Oh so you can spy on me but I can't on you?"

"Exactly. Look I'll be back soon either way. I won't be gone for more than an hour I promise"

And with that he disappeared. Kagome glanced at her room and sighed grabbing her purse. With everything that was going on lately she needed some fresh air.

As she was locking the apartment door she saw Miroku doing the same with his "Going somewhere lady Kagome?"

"Yes I need some fresh air and to think about some things"

"Great do you mind if I come with you? I'm going to the park for a bit"

Kagome looked skeptical at first but then sighed and agreed "Even if you are Inuyasha's friend I guess it won't do any harm"

"Well shall go then lady Kagome?"

"Yeah"

**[-]**

They had been in the park for more than half an hour. Kagome was just in the bench doing some reading for class, even though she was well beyond ready for it.

"Reading for Sango's class eh? She's quite strict isn't she?"

Kagome stopped reading and looked up at him "I guess she can be a little strict if you think about it"

"What chapter are you on anyways?"

"I'm actually a bit ahead than the class by like three chapters. I can't set the book down its quite interesting"

"Seeing as you are a miko that is a good thing. The more you know about Midoriko the better"

"Did you know she was part of my family?"

"Yes your grandfather was her uncle wasn't he?" and Kagome nodded. He made her close the book "We haven't come here for studying lady Kagome. You need to have some fun too everything isn't just about school or your powers"

"To me it is. Everyone is counting on me not to fail; they all expect me to make a great ruler"

"Just because everyone expects it doesn't mean you have to do it"

"I don't want to disappoint people anymore. You did not see Kaede's face when I got that rage and nearly destroyed half of fairy world"

"You're a growing witch/miko who doesn't have a clue how to use your powers yet. Don't get so down over such trivial things" he said as he began shuffling a deck of cards "You do know how to play poker right?"

Kagome laughed and nodded "Oh you are so on"

"Great may the best person win!"

After another half an hour of screams, laughs and pointing Kagome won for the millionth time in a row.

"And Kagome is declared champion booyah!" Kagome said as they were walking back to the building which was a few blocks down.

"This was so rigged. I cannot believe I lost every match" Miroku stated

Kagome shrugged "I've been playing this game for a while so I know how to get around it"

"Did you have fun at least?"

"Yeah only because I won every single one"

"We should play again sometime"

"I don't know" Kagome said amusedly "Are you ready to lose to a human again?"

"I demand a re-match"

"Fine you can get your re-match with one condition"

"And that is?"

"You do not tell Inuyasha you saw me at all today"

"Did you two have yet _another _fight?"

"Something like that so come on please?"

"Fine I won't tell him"

"No you can't just say it you have to promise and pinky swear it"

Miroku shook his head "Humans and their weird traditions….." he uttered

"Miroku I don't have all day"

"Fine" and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he raised his hand "I promise I will not tell Inuyasha a single word about me and Kagome Higurashi being together on this day"

"Good and with that I bid you goodbye" and she opened the door to the apartment

"Where have you been?"

"Oh hey Inuyasha you're back"

"_Where_ have you been Kagome?"

"Sheesh can't a person just go out once in a while?"

"Tell me where you've been"

"I don't have to tell you anything Inuyasha now if you excuse me _I have things to do_" she said smirking as she walked inside her room and locked it placing a force field around it which she knew he wouldn't be able to break, Rin had taught it to her last week.

She sat down in her bed and opened up her journal angry at the words that appeared in one of the pages.

**You _will_ tell me where you've been at all this time Kagome **

She flipped the page annoyed and grabbing a pen began to write.

_Inuyasha is an idiot if he believes he'll get a word out of me of where I have been today. All he's going to know is that I had fun and I was glad to be like an ordinary girl just this once. I'm grateful towards _ for making me forget all my worries, I should probably ask him to go with me again soon. _

**Who? **

_Inuyasha leave me the hell alone. Go back to doing whatever it was you were doing. I'm not going to tell you anything_

**Fine I'll ask Miroku I'm pretty sure he must have seen something **

_You're seriously going to ask Miroku? You're not going to get anything out of him because I haven't seen him since a few days ago when we were all together_

**I will find out who you were with Kagome and when I find him; he's dead **

_Now you're just being dramatic for no reason at all _

**Am I? I have a reason to you know. It's because you are mine and I don't want any other idiotic person thinking they have a chance with you **

_Since when am I **yours**_? _You are clearly delusional_ _Inuyasha _

**You are mines and that is final **

_You wish _

**_I know_ which is different. We'll rule the kingdoms _together _**

_What are you talking about? _

**Don't worry you'll find out soon enough **

_I don't think I want to _


	16. Chapter 16

_Season Of Magic:_ This is a really weird chapter told in Kagome's point of view. It goes back and forth between a lot of things and we learn a lot of information that might be useful later on. I have brought into the story information regarding _The Fairly Odd Parents, _it is not a crossover between the shows but I believe it is useful to the story nonetheless.

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_Can you believe that Kikyo is refusing to set foot in Earth to train me? Because of her I've had to focus on only my witch training and regular school._

_I'm going to be even more behind on my miko training than I was before. There's absolutely no way I can catch up now._

_Okay if you haven't noticed by now I tend to over exaggerate when I panic and this dilemma is making me super stressed out._

_I guess seeing even less of Inuyasha than before now that they've grounded him on Earth has added more to my stress._

_Every time I try to look for him I always get the same response. _**_Inuyasha cannot be located, please try later; do you want to leave him a message?_****_  
><em>**  
><em>He's nowhere in sight and hardly ever talks to me nowadays, of course I <em>**_don't _**_want to leave him a message!_

_I really am getting tired of this._

_Shouldn't it be the other way around? I should be seeing more of Inuyasha now that he's stuck here._

_Where does he keep disappearing to anyway? He's become completely useless._

"I wouldn't say that if I were you"

_And there he comes back again with that grin in his face. If he thinks I'm falling for that adorable look he's clearly mistaken._

_And no for the record I did not say the word adorable. It was a mistake and I will erase it right now...Oh wait I can't because I'm using a pen!_

"Would you look at that? Someone thinks I am adorable"

In my anger I went and closed the journal without even glancing back to bookmark the page.

Why bother figuring out what page I used anyways? The journal automatically does that by itself, it's like I have a never ending supply of paper.

"You are not off the hook Inuyasha"

"So what you are trying to say is you can have your secrets but I cannot have mines?" he said shaking his head "I'll never be able to understand teenage girls"

"Glad you figured that out on your own" I said patting him on the back as I walked out my room with the journal and my spell book.

"What are you thinking of doing?"

"Seeing as Kikyo refuses to train me I plan on doing the next best thing which is train my witch side"

"By yourself?" Inuyasha said confused "I thought Rin was helping you"

"I have to learn to do things on my own I can't always depend on people to be by my side..." I said as I placed candles around the living room "As some people have come to show me" I added

"If this is because of my disappearances I have a valid excuse for that"

I shook my head in disbelief and just proceeded to light up the candles.

"_Hear these words, hear my cries spirits from the other side, come to I summon thee, cross now the great divide_!"

"Kagome what are you doing? I thought summoning the dead is a no-no for a beginner"

I grinned "Not for the royal family"

"You're not..." Inuyasha began but then face palmed himself "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" he added as he pointed to my grandfather's floating self.

I shrugged "He's my grandfather. I see nothing wrong with wanting to talk to him"

"He's dead!"

"And you're a demon. I think we're already familiarized with titles by now" I smirked as I walked past him and smiled at my grandfather's ghostly form "If you excuse me I have family to talk to"

"This child will never learn will she?" was the last thing I heard before Inuyasha locked himself in his room for the night.

I laughed and gave my grandfather a high five then blew out the candles and waved him off. I had studying to get back to and ghosts had nothing to do with it.

_Okay I admit it. The only reason I called grandpa here right now was to piss off Inuyasha. _

_You see ghosts can't normally communicate with humans but witches can make them come back for a bit by using their magic._

_Those powers however can only be used by intermediate level witches or higher._

_Since the royal line has more power it can tap into, all female and male heirs to the throne can use their magic for any spell, enchantment and potion they so want to even if they are just beginners like me._

_Did you know that the Higurashi line has always played a important role in the magic world and now that me and Souta exist, the line can continue to live on?_

_As the oldest I'm the first on the line to the throne which means that when I'm eighteen I have to either accept or decline the position as queen to both miko and witch world._

_If I accept I have to take command quickly but if I decline the title is automatically given to the second in line which of course is my brother Souta._

_Souta is the reason why I am putting so much effort into this. He is going to be thirteen years old and has no clue of his heritage._

_Its not that I want him to be clueless, I mean he does deserve to know the power he has hidden within him but for now I want him to live a normal childhood. When I take over and I'm in charge of the kingdom I'll get a tutor to start his training._

**Isn't that selfish of you though? You're putting yourself over your brother. Don't you think he deserves to know he's royalty? **

_Inuyasha you are not part of this so stay out of my family business _

**Like I have stated many times before as your guardian; your business becomes mines too. Besides this has a lot to do with me as well. Demon world is influenced a lot with the miko and witch world. Being the successor to the throne that I am it's only fair that I speak with you about a treaty between the mikos and demons **

_You are successor to a throne? Ha! Like I would believe that _

**Believe what you want the truth of the matter is that I have been handling a lot of business between the demon and miko world. That is why I have been absent so much, my brother- **_**well half brother actually but that is besides the point**_**- Anyways, it has been hard to get into an agreement with him and that is why I need your help**

_I did not know you have a half brother and help you how exactly? _

**There's a lot you don't know about me Kagome. With time I'm sure you will but yes I have an older half brother. His name is Sesshomaru and he's a full demon**.

_How come he's a full demon? I thought you were only a half demon _

**Yes I am. It's a complicated story but Sesshomaru and I do not share the same mother**

"So you have the same father but not the same mother?" I said to Inuyasha as I walked into his room. He really is quite predictable at times and honestly he has to learn how to proof his room more. I'm a witch and a miko he should know by now a simple lock cannot keep me out of things.

"Duh that is what being a half sibling means after all" he said looking up at me as he closed the journal and put the pen down.

"Of course it does, I was just asking to make sure is all"

"I guess I should tell you the story." He said sighing as he stood up

"That would make things much easier for me to understand" I said as I sat down in his bed

"My father Inu No Taisho was the lord of the western lands. He had an arranged marriage to a women he did not like but of course to be able to retain all his wealth and power he had to do what his family wanted him to. He married her and just to fulfill the marriage contract they had an offspring, my half brother Sesshomaru. After that they never saw each other and it was not until after he was mated to my mother and I was born that he found out that his former wife had died of some illness. Sesshomaru had to come live with us and after my father and mother passed away the sibling rivalry between us started because as the oldest child he is entitled to my father's lands yet he was not recognized as such because his mother and my father never mated. He hates my guts because even though I am only half demon I am currently in possession of everything my father left behind"

"Okay what I am wondering is; _what does that have to do with me helping you_?"

"Oh well since I'm currently away on a mission I mean taking care of you... I cannot be in charge of demon world at the same time. I gave up half of the lands to Sesshomaru so he can do with them as he wishes" Inuyasha shrugged "I mean he was entitled to them either way" he added

"He _hates your gut_ as you put it because he thinks you only did it out of charity. Honestly if I was him I'd believe the same thing"

"Look, since he is the one in control of everything right now I need you to go to demon world and meet up with him to discuss some things. Can you do it or not?"

"I don't think I want to"

"Why not? You're the next on line to the royal throne act like it and do your job"

"I'm not doing anything. Until I see a crown on my head, this is not my problem"

"You know I was right. You really are stubborn and self absorbed"

"What? I am not!"

"You're going to make a horrible queen"

"How dare you say that? I will make a great ruler"

Inuyasha scoffed "The way you are acting says otherwise"

"Just because I do not want to meet with your brother to discuss treaties that don't matter to me does not mean I am self absorbed!" I said as I stormed out his room and went into mines putting up a barrier.

I opened up my journal and began writing again.

_How dare he? He has no reason in telling me I am self absorbed! Inuyasha knows nothing about me, absolutely nothing at all but he simply assumes things about me that are not true. He wants self absorbed? I'll give him self absorbed! Starting this instant I am going to look into all things magical and prove to him just how useful I can really be! _

_{-)_

"Fairies, fairies, fairies, where are you?" I whispered to myself as I flipped through a magic world book.

Apparently when they moved most of my stuff from the shrine they had brought me some stuff that had been in the attic and my mother had thought would be useful for me. She was actually right because a lot of these things were interesting and I knew would help me later on.

I had passed the entire afternoon engrossed on one of the magical books I could find amongst the boxes. This one was quite entertaining and had the history of all the creatures that resided in the magical world.

"Well it's not fairies but this is useful nonetheless. _Inu No Taisho, ruler of the western lands_…" I said as I glanced at the title of the chapter

_**Inu No Taisho was a powerful demon. In his lifetime he accomplished many great things and his legacy lives on even in this day. He had two heirs, Sesshomaru who is a full fledged demon and Inuyasha who is part fairy, part demon. **_

_**Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are alive to this day but not much is known about them because they hardly attend public events. **_

"That's great and all but not what I'm looking for. I already knew this" I whispered as I kept flipping through the book.

_**Without a ruler to the demon lands, the miko or witch world it is uncertain what is going to happen to the other creatures of the magical world. **_

_**The ones at power right now are the fairies; With Midoriko dead the ones in the throne are her daughters. Kaede is the main ruler along with her sister Kikyo. Jorgen Von Strangle is the commander in chief and his cousin Cosmo is fourth in line but no one wants that to happen because he is considered a threat to the whole magic world. **_

_**It has come to be known recently that the witch and miko world actually does have heirs that can save us. **_

_**Kagome Higurashi, who resides in the human world, is currently six years old and is the daughter of the deceased king of the magic world. Her mother was the next in the throne to the miko world but she gave up that right to become a human. When Kagome turns eighteen she will have to choose whether or not she wants to take her rightful place as the heir to both magical worlds, and if she doesn't then the throne automatically goes to her brother Souta who is currently a month old. **_

_**If neither Souta nor Kagome take the throne then it is not known what chaos can befall on the magical world because the fairies and their main source of magic cannot hold up for long. **_

_**Como's and Wanda's former charge Timmy Turner has shown multiple times what can happen when fairies lose control and another incompetent form of magical creature takes over. **_

_**We just hope that Kagome or Souta will know how to lead our kind when the time comes. Will they be able to do it? I guess only the future can tell us that. **_

_I cannot believe they had so much faith in us. We were only children! It's not as if we were taught these things in between chores and school. Guess what magical world? We weren't! Why should I care what happens to the magical world? I did not grow up there. _

_I remember my grandfather used to tell me stories about great warriors, wizards, witches who fought to defend the world and what was right. _

_I admit I was shocked when I saw _**_his_**_ name in the book. It made me wonder if all those stories my grandfather told me as a child were true. _

_The brave Timmy Turner, a godchild with a heart of gold even if he got into a lot of mischief at times. He always fought for the magical world even if Jorgen never got along with him and was in his case a lot. _

_Maybe I should have listened more to my grandfather growing up. I should have seen all the clues and pieced them together. Maybe now I would not be this hateful towards magic. Okay it is not that I am really hateful towards it I mean I'm trying my best to learn it aren't I? _

_I'm just utterly confused. I need to think things through and Inuyasha is not helping with that. _

_Inuyasha I know you're reading this, I cannot deal with everything right now. Give me more time to get used to things. I cannot be all that you want me to be. _

_I cannot handle the pressure but that does not mean I am out of the game. I know I can oversee the magical world, but at my own pace and at my own rules. _

_They all believe in me and I should believe in myself and my abilities too. I know I can do it but I need to find the courage within me first, can you wait for that? _

**That's what I wanted to hear. All you needed was a little push so you could see that you do have the power. You're destined for great things, with me by your side of course**


	17. Chapter 17

_Season Of Magic:_ I consider this a filler chapter with no useful information but you all get to see Inuyasha acting nice and goofy as his alter-ego Lysander, and mean as himself.

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_I'm currently in my lunch break and I'm desperately trying to catch up with my normal studies._

_All this witch/miko training has made me fall behind in my other classes._

_Do you think you can tell me how I am supposed to write an essay depicting Midoriko's life without revealing any details about her fairy life?_

_I Might as well say to Sango **"For revealing magic give me F and take Inuyasha away while you're at it"** Okay maybe it is what I will do after all_

**Don't even think about it! Figure something else out. I would help you myself but I have things to do later on**

_Like what? You can't go to demon or fairy world_

**None of your business. I mean to say just go ask Miroku for help and don't worry about me. I'm sure he can be of some assistance in your project**

_How can I not worry about you if you're always getting into some type of problem. Miroku...Why hadn't I thought about it! He's the perfect person to ask. Thanks Inuyasha you're a livesaver_

I didn't have time to see his response because I had glanced up from my journal when I noticed some shuffling and the placement of books in the desk next to mines.

"Writing some notes?" Lysander said as he pointed to my journal and the history book that were both currently open in my desk.

"Oh this? No" I replied laughing "I'm just writing nonsense...kind of like my thoughts and such"

"Nothing you write can be nonsense" he replied with a smile "Everything comes from a thought. That is how great ideas are made and I bet yours are wonderful"

Oh great he made me blush. "Um thank you" I uttered back as I glanced through the history book to try to conceal my flustered face.

"Mind if I look through this?" He said as he took the book from me and began flipping through it. "Okay so I wanted to ask you about this part" he said as he pointed to the headline that said powerful miko with unclear parent descent.

I blinked once, twice and three times in confusion "You lost me" I said even though I had a vague idea of what he might be thinking.

"We have to write an essay telling her life but how are we supposed to if we're not sure where she comes from?"

"Where are you going with this?" I said calmly but in my mind I was freaking out. I had been right he was thinking what I feared.

"Okay hear me out without thinking I'm a nutcase. In ancient times people believed anything and wrote it as they would see fit. Midoriko was part miko that we're all sure of but we are never told what her parents were which makes me wonder what if she was not just only a miko?"

I have to give the boy credit. He's not as dumb as he looks. One point for Kagome. Two for him. "You make a great point Lysander but can we really use this as an argument?"

"With the proper research then yes"

Lysander was unto something. If I used this to my advantage I could write my paper in a way that I could reveal magic but indirectly. It would really be a hypothesis, a what if.

"You're a genius!" I said to Lysander with a grin "You don't know how much you've helped me out"

"Just doing my job...I mean glad I could be of assistance"

I smiled and grabbed my pen and began to write.

_Lysander is a true savior. He saved me from making a mistake of revealing magic to my class. Now I can make an assumption of Midoriko's true heritage without really revealing any information on magic, it will be a hypothesis essay_

I stopped writing and looked up but to my surprise Lysander had gone back to his real seat which was behind me and Miroku was sitting in the seat where Lysander had been sitting in.

_Did the bell ring already and I did not hear it?_ I wrote into my notebook sighing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I glanced behind me and saw Lysander hold up his notebook **_Sixth period began over five minutes ago. You should really pay more attention_**

"Thanks" I whispered as I nodded my head and saw him write something else then lift up his notebook again.

_**Can you ask the teacher about our topic for the essay? I'd ask her myself but she scares me**_

I laughed. Sango does have that effect on people. I gave him a thumbs up and turned around then raised my hand.

"Yes Higurashi what is it? It better be important for you to be disrupting my class"

Wow she can sure be mean when she wants to.

"I have a question about the essay me and Lysander are supposed to write about Midoriko"

"And that question is?"

"Can the essay be written as a hypothesis?"

"You lost me Higurashi"

"We're given vague facts about Midoriko's early life, childhood, parents and the like. Can we make a hypothesis for those?"

"As long as you refrain from using the I think complex I don't see why not"

"Even if the idea is ridiculous as magic?"

"Midoriko was a miko Higurashi I do not see how that can get any more magical. But sure go ahead if you want. As long as you state where you got the information from I won't take credit off. However if I find out you used Wikipedia or any other source like that I will not hesitate to fail you is that clear?"

"Crystal clear miss" I stated and glanced towards Lysander.

From the corner of my eye I saw Lysander cross his arms and smirk in a manner I thought only Inuyasha knew how to.

_Great he's not physically present and I'm thinking of him_ I wrote in my notebook

**Admit you miss me**

I shook my head in annoyance but of course, Inuyasha cannot see me.

_Let me concentrate you idiot. Don't you have something better to do with your life?_

**At the current moment no. So...I heard this Lysander guy saved you from making a mistake. What happened?**

_I can write about magic freely!_

**All you had to do was write hypothetically speaking.**

_Its what I'm going to do. Isn't Lysander great?_

**Don't tell me you're falling for him?**

_What! You're being ridiculous_

**Try not to fall for him**

_What are you talking about?_

**Everything is not what it seems Kagome**

_You're being paranoid Inuyasha. Lysander is a great person_

**Oh is that so? How much do you really know him?**

_Honestly not that much I mean he is kind of new here but he seems nice _I looked up from my notebook when I heard Sango drop a heave book to the floor

"Well it seems that got your attention didn't it?" she said and I saw most students groan and uncover their ears. I placed the pen down and decided to listen to what she had to say "It's nice to know at least some people are paying attention in my class. Taisho, Higurashi you both get extra credit for writing down notes and you don't have to do homework for tomorrow's class, and you can do one less page in yoyr essay. Keep up the good work"

I was surprised at this. Wait, what? Are you saying I got credit for not paying attention and writing things I was not supposed to?

"The rest of you however..." Sango continued "Get detention, extra homework and have to do an extra page for your essay"

I glanced back at Lysander when I felt hm tap my shoulder and wave. I waved back and smiled then we high-fived each other.

_**I think we got lucky**_ he wrote on his notebook and lifted it up for me to see. After I read it I laughed and nodded my head.

_He really doesn't know the half of it. _

**What happened now?**

_You don't leave me in peace for even five minutes do you?_

**Nope. I have nothing better to do and plus where I'm at its a bit boring. I have come to realize I truly hate school**

_You're just saying that because you're still not adjusted to life here_

**How can I ever get adjusted to life here? I'm hungry, my teacher is a jerk and I'm lost in most my classes**

_Lunch was last period didn't you eat anything?_

**The cafeteria food sucks!**

_You should have brought your own food then_

**I could actually do that?**

_Yeah. This school is not that strict on things like that. As long as the food is edible you can bring it_

**Define _edible_**

_It means no live or raw foods are allowed_

**Which means I can't bring demon food then?**

_Exactly. No demon foods are allowed_

**But I like my raw meat**

_Inuyasha go find your own solution to this dilemma I don't have time for this. The bell rang, I'm going home_

**Great, can you cook me something when we get there then?**

_No! I'm not your girlfriend or your servant. You want food? Then cook it yourself _

**But...But**

_No buts!_ _I have a lot of homework I need to finishe not to mention train and other things as well_

**I bet if Lysander came over you'd cook for him. Is that whom you were hanging out with a couple days ago? **

_No it was not Lysander and I would so not cook for him, I hardly know him. This conversation is done Inuyasha _I closed my notebook in anger and walked out the classroom

"Let's walk home together" I heard as I walked out into the hallway and I wanted to thow something at him. Too bad all my books and stuff were packing inside my backpack so I couldn't.

"Leave me alone"

"Oh come on Kagome we live together so its only logical we go there together isn't it?"

"We are _not_ walking home together"

"Oh come on Kagome please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"I sad no!"

We kept arguing the whole way there and as we reached the building Inuyasha smirked "Looks like we walked home together after all" he said as he opened the apartment door.

Damn him and his manipulating ways. He is evil and I hate him.

He then grinned and kissed me lightly on the lips "Okay today might not have been such a bad day after all"

I scoffed and went straight to my room and locked the door.

_Skip the hate part I despise him_

**But you love my kisses. Can you cook something for me now?**

_He'll never learn will he? Kissing me is not the answer to get me to do anything. You really have to stop doing that Inuyasha all you're accomplishing is me hating you more _

**I'm just reminding you what you have in front of you. Never forget I'm here**

I glanced at my notebook and my free hand lingered to my lips and then I shook my head. I was not going to fall for him and his tricks!

_With you annoying me every time of the day how can I? You're hard to get rid off _

**Glad you acknowledge that because I'm not going anywehre **


	18. Chapter 18

_Season Of Magic: _Lately I've been focusing more on my Pokemon story because I've gotten more ideas for it than this one but a few days ago inspiration came to my mind and I began writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm sorry for taking a bit long to update.

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_You know I just noticed It's been a couple of weeks since I have last written in here_**. **_I guess I'm becoming less attached to doing this frequently now huh? _

_Inuyasha is still being his rude self, the first marking period ended and everything is as it's supposed to be...If you count me passing the first marking period with only a C well except for Sango's class that I got a B+ on, having to study my ass off to do better and having yet to hear words on Kikyo's whereabouts that is of course._

_I guess some things are better I mean my miko/witch training is going alright and me and Inuyasha are no longer banned from fairy or witch world anymore. _

_Okay scratch that last one, only I am no longer banned Inuyasha has like another week and a half to go. Don't ask why, I know about this as much as you do which is close to nothing. _

_Since Kikyo is nowhere to be found and Kaede might still hold a bit of a grudge towards me from that nearly destroying fairy world thing... my miko training has been continued by none other than -surprise, surprise- my mother. _

_Even if she's human now she really is not that bad and I admit that I have actually learned a lot from her, not to mention I get to see Souta on a daily basis again. _

_Inuyasha usually stops by every once in a while just to bug the hell out of me and my mother sometimes cooks for him or saves him food just in case. _

_We finally found it! The one food Inuyasha actually eats willingly and he's getting quite addicted to which is; Ramen. _

_Actually I find it a bit ironic. He says that all of Earth's food is junk food and he refuses to eat any of it yet ramen is technically junk food and he eats it without a problem! Men I swear they can be such idiots. _

_Anyways, with Rin's help control on my witch powers have increased and I no longer suck or am a beginner. _

_You're looking at intermediate level witch-in training Kagome. Catchy isn't it? _

_Miroku and Sango often have come to hang out with Inuyasha, Rin and I after school. I guess they f___ind themselves bored and with nothing else to do. ___At first I used to find it weird but now all of us have become very close friends. Inuyasha is even more tolerable now because of it. _

_It's funny how when Sango isn't being a strict teacher she can be quite fun to be around and how Inuyasha sometimes actually has a nice gentler personality to him. _

_I guess I should talk about what is going to happen these few days huh? We have about a week off from school before we begin our new marking period my guess would be it's because it is the thanksgiving holidy but eh I doubt it. _

_Anyways, to celebrate the end of the first marking period (and thanksgiving) we're having a get together dinner and __I think Inuyasha's half brother is supposed to stop by. _

_Yeah...I can already tell this is going to turn out to be a very ackward dinner. _

_I still have yet to meet him and the way Inuyasha has described him well let's just say it gives me chills. _

_Sesshomaru, I don't even know who you are and you scare me! What kind of a princess am I? I think I might need princessy lessons... (Is princessy even a word?) _

_For the dinner preparations Rin and my mother are in charge of the cooking, Miroku is in charge of the decorations...with Sango supervising him to make sure nothing goes wrong of course, Inuyasha and Souta are in charge of getting drinks in the store across the street. _

_Me on the other hand? I'm here trying to finish some homework I left undone over the week and am now trying so hard to catch up on. _

_At least I still have that week half off which is why I'm trying to get all this out the way. Okay I admit it this is mostly work for the next month I'm trying to be ahead up instead of behind..._

_"Come on Kagome you can't stay cooped up inside your room the whole day" Sango had said to me a while ago as she peered inside to see me reading shakespeare for my english literature class. _

_"If you were more lenient in your homework then maybe I wouldn't be so behind in my other classes" I had replied to her and she just laughed it off. _

_"I'm strict for a reason Kagome. What I teach you benefit you in the future you'll see. Shakespeare on the other hand not so much, he's dead" _

_"Ahuh okay" and with that I waved my hand and made the door close on her._

_I'm actually getting better at wandless magic, if I focus all my energy into it of course. _

_"You're worse than a bookworm. You have more than a week to dp this stuff stop trying to kill yourself with so much work" Inuyasha had said as he appeared inside my room. About a week ago had found out that if he poofed inside using his fairy magic it could counter any barrier I placed on the doors and walls. __He seems to enjoy it so much that he does it even when I don't place any enchantments down. _

_"Look Inuyasha I have no time for your fooling around I have to finish this" _

_"All I wanted to know was if you wanted anything from the store. I have to go with Souta" _

_"Some salty chips and soda will be fine. Oh and can you also bring me unsalted crackers? My stack ran out last week" _

_"Salted chips, a box of unsalted crackers, a twelve pack of soda and mini marshmallows gotcha" _

_"Mini marshmallows?" _

_"Yeah you had a bag of them in here but I don't see it anymore so I guess you need another one" he said and then he poofed out. _

_Inuyasha never fails to surprise me. How he came to know I had a bag of marshmallows is beyond me but I can't worry about that I better get back to studying..._

_Okay you know what its pretty hard to do so with all the ruckus goiing on outside my room. I'm just going to go see what they're all up to, it's not like I can concentrate on anything else either way. _

I stopped writing and placed my journal in the bottom drawer of the table then walked out the room.

"Kagome you have the best friend ever!" my mother stated happily as she saw me.

"Mom why is there a cauldron in the stove?"

"Rin is showing me how to make a butterbeer. Your dad used to make this all the time for us I just never learned the recipe unfortunetly"

Mom was right. Dad always used to whip up the weirdest things and I used to love them. Then he died and all those sugary sweets were erased from my memory.

"Is that the foamy orange one? I loved that one" Souta exclaimed as he walked inside the apartment carrying a few bags with Inuyasha in tow.

"Yeah it is!" Rin said and I nodded my head finally understanding what got her more hyper than usual. Butterbeer has a lot more sugar than any regular human drink ever used.

I sat down in the kitchen table and started tapping with my fingers until I noticed my wand and spell book.

So that's where I had left them...

I picked up my wand and rapidly felt the sparks flowing through my body.

"It's a really beautiful wand honey" my mom said as she looked my way. "If I'm not mistaken the core tail is a phoenix's feather. I can tell because it looks similar to your father's wand"

"Yeah that's what the guy told me as well" I said with a nod.

I did not tell anyone this but I was actually proud of my wand. Knowing that I had a similar wand to the one my father had used made me feel connected to him. Not only that but the feather they had taken as my core tail came from the same phoenix my dad's wand was made of.

Phoenix feathers are hardly used for core tails and mine had been the only one made in like three decades.

"Kagome snap out of it and come help me stir the cauldron" Rin said as she waved her hands in front of me.

I nodded placing my wand in the boots I was wearing as I stood up but of course Souta beat me to the stove first and gladly took the ladle from Rin.

For a kid who just recently learned about magic he's been taking this pretty well and is fairly supportive of any magical event.

I shrugged and sat back down. Its best to let him have his fun while he can right?

So I just sat there making the book's pages turn by themselves and grinned to myself as I watched Inuyasha attempt to put away the groceries.

Inuyasha is horrible at doing mundane things. Sure, I appreciate the effort he's putting into it but if he can't do something don't just be an idiot and try to do it anyways; ask for assistance! I guess he's just too proudful like that.

Inuyasha just glared at me when I grabbed my wand and made the groceries stock themselves up "There all done" I said with a grin.

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your brother's arrival?"

"Half brother!" he reminded me "He won't come until nightfall either way"

"Great go be useful and help Miroku out. Sango is up to her neck by how fed up she is with him" I ushered him out of the kitchen "You too Souta keep yourself busy go read a book or something"

"There's nothing interesting to do" Souta complained.

I went to the living room and found my copy of **dummies guide to the incredible world of ancient magic** and threw it. "Go fetch boy!"

Rin laughed but my mother scolded me saying that I shouldn't have done that. I shrugged and went back to my spellbook.

"Kagome we're out of orange streamers" Sango yelled from somewhere in the lounge.

"Check the top drawer" I yelled back "Souta you better stay out of there everything isn't fully set up yet"

Souta came back to the kitchen with the book, mumbling things such as "You always ruin my fun"

I smiled. "That's what big sisters are for" I said as I ruffled his hair.

My mother watched amusedly as we gave chase around the apartment. "Some things will never change"

Inuyasha now took the opportunity to grab the spellbook and look through it. "It's all rhymes" he said as he flipped the pages.

"Rhymes help channel the energy used in spells" Rin said as she placed some more ingredients in the cauldron.

Inuyasha gave his trademark confused look and the "Huh?" I've gotten so used to.

"What she's trying to say is that rhyming is good for concentration" I said

"Why'd she have to say all that channel crap thing then for?"

"Being a witch or a werlock is not just about the magical powers Inuyasha. Energy plays a very important role. Everyone has energy within them but only those that manage to unlock them sucessfully are granted their powers"

"I think you lost him there again Rin" my mother stated.

"Perhaps you should explain it to him then" Rin said and my mother nodded.

"Inuyasha you are a half demon correct?" and he nodded "Do you know why you're a half demon?"

"My mother was a human and my father was a full blooded demon"

"How did your father get his demon powers?" that question stopped Inuyasha cold.

Mini robots inside his head were trying to process the thought and looked everywhere in stored memories from his archives but nothing could be found. "I... don't know" he admitted.

"Like Rin said everyone has energy inside of them but not everyone can actually control it, or ever learns how to. Those that actually do get abilities, powers no one else but their kind understands. Depending on what part of the energy the person unlocks, that is what power they will get. Witches, werlocks and fairies all get the magic one while demons get the speed and other things that they will need for their survival. Magical beings aren't much of a supernatural nature they are just different and skilled. Do you understand now?"

"So what you are trying to say is that anyone can unlock the energy stored inside their body and have the skill they themselves train for?"

"Well yes that is the myth behind the theory but you have to understand it is just a rumor it has not really been proven yet"

"That is quite the interesting theory" Souta said as he grabbed the spellbook from Inuyasha, beginning to quickly look through it "And this is quite the interesting book sis you have to let me borrow it sometime"

Sango and Miroku peered in through the door and smiled "We finished decorating is there anything else we can do to help?"

"No I think that's it all we have to do is wait for Sesshomaru to arrive and the food to the ready" I said

"No need for it miko I'm already here" a voice said and a guy with long silver hair like Inuyasha's came into view. "Hello brother"

"Hello Sesshomaru"

**_So that is Sesshomaru huh? _**I thought to myself as I glanced around. **_Wow the tension inside the room could be cut with a knife and the dinner hadn't even started yet. This is certainly going to be a night to remember._**


	19. Chapter 19

_Season Of Magic: _Can't believe I started writing this a few days before Thanksgiving and it was not until now that I actually finished it. Well, at least its up now. I hope you all enjoy it and don't critisize too badly.

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-)**

_Here is the tale of a Thanksgiving spent in a house full of people that weren't necessarily human. Well there was one that was partially human, my mother. The rest of us are from the magical world. _

_It's my journal of course and I'm telling this **after** it happened so some things might be a bit dramatized seeing as I could not remember every single detail that occurred. Let's get this started shall we? _

_Sesshomaru, whom is Inuyasha's half brother and had arrived a few minutes before dinner waseven started, was walking around like he owned the building I mean he was practically giving the whole apartment an inspection._

_"Except for those two rooms the colors are bland" he mumbled as he opened each door and pointed towards mines and Inuyasha's rooms. _

_"Most apartments are painted like this," I pointed out. "it's a light cream/peachy color oh and those are our rooms." I said pointing towards me and Inuyasha._

_"Humans have such horrid taste," Sesshomaru said crossing his arms as he sat down in the table. "and I find it hard to believe this building is half owned by magical creatures."_

_"Not every building we live in can be painted by us. There are rules to follow you know" Sango stated._

_The tension at the table could be felt in the entire room and I have to admit it gave me the chills. _

_It was me, my mother, Souta, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru all scattered across our dining room table which was doubled in size so instead of sitting only four people it was now able to sit eight. _

_I think Rin made it normal after dinner, I'll have to go check on that later but for now..._

_So there we were all sitting, trying our best to look and act proper- I say **try** because Souta was slouching, Miroku looked he did not care, Sango and my mother were putting out food and Rin was staring mesmerized at... what was Inuyasha's definition of him again? Oh yeah, the cold bastard that is lord Sesshomaru. _

_Lords are supposed to be well mannered, uncaring bastards but Sesshomaru took it to another level and beyond. _

_"I hope you understand that even though you are the successor of two important worlds I will never be under your command" _

_I blinked and stared at him. Words could not come to me and all I managed to stutter out was "If you and your brother are anything alike I do not expect you to" _

_"Miss Higurashi you are aware that he and Inuyasha are simply half brothers right?" Miroku said. _

_"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked confusedly. Like I needed to be told for the millionth time that night that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were simply half brothers, I'm not deaf. _

_"All I ask is for you to not compare me to the half breed. I'm only here because the incompetent fool went and got himself into trouble" _

_Who does he think he is? King of a country...oh right he's a lord. But then again, he's not in his world right now and he better remember it. "And all I ask is for you to have some consideration towards your brother. Even if you are only bonded by your father's blood you are still family"_

_Inuyasha growled. "Stay out of this Kagome," he said and pointed at Sesshomaru "and you get to the point already stop beating around the bush." _

_Beating around the bush? I wanted to laugh. It seems that this short time spent here in the human world is changing Inuyasha's vocabulary already._

_Sesshomaru took a sip of the wine in his glass, shuddering at the bitter taste but shrugging it off at the same time. "You are so impatient but very well. Shall we get down to business?"_

_I sighed and stared at him. "Look Sesshomaru I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Inuyasha a few days ago. Until I see a crown on my head anything that goes on in the magical world is not my problem. The fairies are in command; you have a problem go to them" _

_Sesshomaru nodded "It's understandable that you would think like that." and I grinned in satisfaction, until he added a "Nonetheless you are to be in control and speaking about a treaty amongst our kind would be considered important don't you agree?" _

_"No I do not," I said as I waved my hands around "this is a dinner to give thanks not to talk about business that does not concern me." _

_Inuyasha glanced towards Sesshomaru with a smirk evident on his face. "Stubborn isn't she?" _

_Sesshomaru was silent for a bit. "Stubborn yet loyal to her beliefs. She does not let herself be swayed by other's opinions. I hate to say this but those are great qualities for a future ruler to possess"_

_Okay I'm just going to say that at that moment I was just thinking; is he complimenting me? _

_"You're not serious are you?" Inuyasha stated mouth agape. "She's a miko, a witch and a human I thought you said they all cannot be trusted." _

_"Inuyasha this is why I always say we're not related at all. No matter what our opinions are about different classes the fact still remains we are surrounded by royalty and as such we must behave" _

_"To hell with behaving she's the most clumsy, idiotic princess I've ever met" _

_All I did was sigh. I had no clue how to end this feud without cursing Inuyasha out. Sure, let it be any other day and I would gladly do it but not tonight when I had guests and my little brother. _

_"I know my sister might not the best choice for the kingdom but she is trying her best," Souta said. He had been looking at all of us intently and all I could think was; Oh so he does have his own opinions on the subject. "look neither of us wanted to be placed in this situation but if none of us take the throne then all our family's hard work over the centuries will have been for nothing. Do you think we like being placed in this situation? No! In fact it was not that long ago I myself found out I'm royalty. At least give us a chance of proving ourselves before you start thinking badly about us." _

_I was left speechless. My brother could be so inspirational when he wanted to be. I'm proud to be his sister. _

_My mother, Sango, Rin and Miroku also seemed so impressed with him that they all clapped their hands. _

_"Spoken like a true leader" _

_"That was so beautiful sweetie" _

_"Amazed beyond words my friend" _

_Alright everyone I get it you're all impressed but this is my journal and it's getting too emotional for me so moving on! _

_Sesshomaru was not fazed and if he was then he did a good job at concealing it because all he commented was "I see the Higurashi genes live strong within you young one" _

_"I'm twelve!" Souta countered back. _

_For some odd reason Sesshomaru was now amused. "Twelve you say?" _

_Souta nodded. "I'm turning thirteen in the summer" _

_Sesshomaru glanced my mother's way. "He's going to be turning thirteen and you have yet to begin his training? You do know what happens when he becomes a teen right?" _

_I had heard about that. If a magical child does not begin their magical training by the time they turn thirteen, their magic disappears and they will be mortal, magic-less humans. _

_I had been wondering why my powers did not disappear but it turns out to be that grandfather used to train with me but always made me forget it so I would not ask questions. Great, I had amazing powers at such a young age but could never remember it past the next hour. Grandpa you are an evil person. ._

_Rin whom was sitting on the other corner glanced up to Sesshomaru. "His training begins next week my lord" _

_"Oh really?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. "And who will train him? I mean he is second in line to the throne; surely you are all not going to choose some amateur are you? " _

_I have to admit I was curious too. I didn't even know they were considering beginning Souta's training. Hello! Next in line to the throne here, someone should have run it by me first. _

_"Of course not my lord. Souta's teacher is going to be none other than Kanna" _

_Sesshomaru gaped. "Your cousin, surely you are joking?" _

_"I am not" _

_"She's not skilled enough" _

_"Why would you say that?" _

_Inuyasha jumped in the conversation. "All she does is look in that weird mirror of hers" _

_Rin laughed. "She is a fortune teller in her spare time. You both know that"_

_"More like a scammer" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed. _

_"It is in your best interest that you think about asking another cousin of yours," Sesshomaru said. "Kagura perhaps?" _

_"She scares me" Rin admitted. _

_"Why would Kagura scare you?"_

_"I don't know! She just does"_

_"I bet it's the look on her face that always makes her seem like she's plotting something evil" Inuyasha stated. _

_"As long as I have a sane teacher who knows what they're doing I don't care who it is" Souta piped in._

_"Runt has a point" _

_"Okay guys can you all talk about this later? There's a dinner going on" I said and I pointed to all the food that had surely gone cold by now. _

_Rin nodded and absentmindedly placed a hand near the mashed potatoes. "They seem to have gone cold," then she glanced around the table and murmured a spell under her breath. "that should keep all of them warm" _

_"Alright Sesshomaru you are our guest tonight so please start us off" my mother said with a smile. _

_"Mrs. Higurashi? Sesshomaru is a full demon he does not know what to do" Miroku stated. _

_"Oh right. It's pretty simple, all you have to do is say a prayer to god and give thanks for something in your life the rest will follow"_

_"Demons don't have a religion" Inuyasha remarked._

_By this moment I wanted to cry, scream, throw something at someone but luckily Miroku saved me. "We are gathered here today just as humans did so long ago before us in that fateful day in their new lands to celebrate and give our thanks. Our intentions are not the same as theirs and some of us...well all of us really...are not even humans but we're here nonetheless and it shows just how much we have all come to agreement of putting our petty differences aside even if its just for this one night. I on one hand am grateful to see such a unity come forth and am thankful for being surrounded by so many wonderful friends" _

_Yup by the time he had finished this speech I was left in tears. Hell not even I knew he could be that deep when he wanted to and we've hanged out a lot lately. I'm pretty sure everyone else was amazed with Miroku too because it was Sango's turn next and all she said was "Not much to say after that powerful intro is there? I can say I am grateful for being here. Humans are a truly wonderful species and as a fairy I'm glad to be of service to them" _

_Rin nodded. "I most certainly agree with all you've said. As a witch I have seen how far mankind has come throughout the ages" _

_Everyone was now staring at Inuyasha. "This is pointless." he uttered out but one glance from my mother was all it took for him to gulp and continue "But if I** have** to say something I suppose I'm just glad to be alive and to be surrounded with…ahem….**friends.**" he then finished and looked my way as if for me to take the responsibility off him. I smirked. _

_"I for one am glad for a lot of things," I started and stared at Inuyasha. "living with Inuyasha or even getting to know him is not one of those things." I resisted the urge to laugh when I saw his face expression. "This year a lot of things have occurred in my life and even though some okay maybe all aren't exactly what I wanted, I would not change a thing. Everything happens for a reason and I'm glad to finally be able to put the quote to good use." _

_"Humans sure do have weird traditions," Sesshomaru began. "and this is one of them but as a lord I suppose it won't hurt for me to learn something new" he sighed. "I'm really not thankful for a lot of things but I guess I am a bit thankful for my half brother. Without his existence I would not be able to push myself further in life. He may not seem like it but he's strong and his determination is one that has made me want to better myself" _

_I was astonished. The cold hearted Sesshomaru actually had **feelings**? Wonders never cease. _

_The rest of the thanks and the evening were pretty uneventful and I'm getting tired of writing so I'm going to leave it at this and say that in the end dinner was not as bad as I thought it would be._

I stopped writing and stood up, heading outside where everyone was either knocked out or too tired to stand up.

"Good morning Kagome. I'm going to go take this idiot home," Rin said as she pointed to a semi-drunk Sesshomaru. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Well this was interesting." Souta said as we waved them off. He was the only one other than me that was not tired or knocked out. "Makes you wonder what is in store for Christmas doesn't it?"

I went to the couch and grabbed a pillow throwing it hard at my brother. "Don't you even dare joke about that" I said laughing.


	20. Christmas With The Inuyasha Gang

_Season Of Magic:_ Why must I always update so late for this story? I had begun writing this over Christmas but as usual, my mind stopped working on me and I am updating after Christmas and stuff. I really need to stop doing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. Also, I have twitter! Add me at _SeasonOfMagic _for updates and other stuff you want to know about me or the stories.

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_Grandpa;_

_I don't know how much longer Inuyasha's punishment is going to be for but I bet you anything that it's affecting me even more so than him._

_For the past month Sesshomaru has been making frequent visits to the apartment me and Inuyasha share and believe me when I say that I can't take it anymore!_

_Not only is he visiting more but on those trips he has taken on the liberty of making me **act like the true princess I am**_.

_Trust me you'll laugh at this part; Sesshomaru is giving me royalty lessons!_

_Turns out that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are not only lords; they're also the heirs to the demon world._

_Can you believe that for the past few months I've been living with the prince of demons? That sure explains **everything **perfectly now._

_Remind me to kill Sango and Miroku later for not telling me but for now I have to go; We're celebrating Christmas._

_Grandpa, I still can't get over the fact that this is the first Christmas I'm spending without you. I know I can summon you anytime __I want to but I don't want to unless its necessary._

_Surely even dead people must have a life right?_

Kagome placed the pen down and opened the door to her room peeking outside. "Mom, Rin do you need any help?" she asked.

"Not yet sweetie we're doing fine." Mrs. Higurashi yelled back.

"Go relax for a bit more until you're actually needed we've got things under control here." Rin added.

Kagome nodded and shut the door. She went back to her journal and grabbed the pen.

_I still have a bit of time so I guess I can catch you up to a few things._

_Souta has been receiving lessons on his powers from Miroku. Sure, Miroku isn't exactly a warlock but he's been around a few and he's been a great help to Souta so far. Not to mention he discovered that Souta actually possesses some priest powers as well._

_I'm a priestess and my brother's a priest. We're royalty and need to learn everything we can so one of us can rule over the witch/miko world one day._

_Surprisingly, I now actually accept the fact that I'm not normal and my family isn't either._

_The fact I still can't accept is that Inuyasha is a freaking prince._

_Blergh! It makes me want to puke every time I think about it._

_But I guess I can now understand why Sesshomaru wants that treaty so badly._

_Witches/priestesses never get along with demons and since I am both and Inuyasha's charge, not only is he in danger but so is the entire demon world._

_But come on grandpa let us be serious for a second here. Sesshomaru can't possibly believe I'd cause some harm on Inuyasha on purpose..._

_Oh no he actually does and that's the funny part._

_While we're on the Sesshomaru topic let me just say that it gets tough taking lessons from him. I mean seriously, he just suggested that out of nowhere and since I'm one to not back down from a challenge, I instantly agreed._

_Biggest mistake of my life. I bet anything that Sesshomaru is in par with Jorgen. Both are strict, hard working and won't stop until everything is perfect. If I do anything wrong I have to start all over again from the beginning._

_We've gone over a lot of things. I know have forever engraved in my mind how to greet people according to class, how to eat properly, dress properly, etiquette in everything and it's driving me insane._

_At least I don't have to deal with Kikyo anymore. She quit on me. Apparently she thinks I don't "work hard enough" for her standards._

_But whatever. Honestly I like my mother's way of training better and she's helped me a great deal both witch and priestess wise._

_My official trainers are my mother, Rin and now Sesshomaru. With them, school, Sango, Inuyasha and Souta on my case I hardly have any free time._

_I guess that's what being a princess is all about huh? Having no free time to yourself and everything already preset for you to do._

_Not that I'm having regrets. I love my life just the way it is...except for Inuyasha_.

"Kagome!"

_Speak of the devil. Sorry grandpa but now I really have to go._

_Love you,_

**_Kagome_**

"What do you want?" Kagome said as she placed the pen down and swirled the chair to face her godfather and living nightmare that is the prince of demons named Inuyasha.

Inuyasha placed a bag in her desk. "Here's the dragon fangs, vampire's blood and unicorn wings that Rin wanted you to get." he said as he tore it apart and showed her the jars. "You're welcome." he said looking pleased with himself.

Kagome stared oddly at him. "You actually went and got them?"

Inuyasha scratched his ears confusedly. "Yeah," he said staring at her too. "didn't you need them for tomorrow's lesson?"

"Um….yeah I did." Kagome said standing up and placing the jars in the side where she keeps all the potions ingredients. "Thanks."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I had nothing better to do anyways."

Kagome placed her hands on her hips accusingly. "You went to look after them so you could get out of doing Sango's homework didn't you?"

"W-what? No!"

Kagome stared at him in disbelief as she opened the door to her room and walked out. "Sango!" she yelled out as she walked into the living room and sat down in a couch.

"What did he do now?" Sango asked from the ladder she was using to hang up red and green streamers.

"Inuyasha hasn't done your homework yet. If he uses me as a scapegoat, just know that I had nothing to do with it!" she stated. "I did not ask him to get the ingredients I need for my next potion class with Rin."

Sango sighed. "If it's not one thing it's another with you guys." she said stepping down from the ladder. "When will you learn to get along?" and she pointed at Inuyasha "And you Inuyasha when will you learn that just because I know you does not mean you can slack off in class. I better have that five page paper in my hand by Monday or else."

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, I'll do the damn paper. I'll get started on it after dinner."

Sango smirked. "Oh no. You're getting started on it right now. I expect to see at least a page and a half by the time dinner is ready."

Inuyasha gawked. "That's in like two hours!"

Sango's smirk grew bigger. "You better get started then." she stated.

"Serves you right for not doing it early." Miroku said as he walked into the living room with a few balloons.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You finished it already?"

"Unlike some people I am actually on top of my work." Miroku said letting the balloons go all over the place. "Which reminds me, lady Kagome, are we still studying tomorrow? I need to borrow your book on Midoriko."

Kagome nodded. "Sure Miroku. Same place?"

Miroku also nodded. "Bring the cards too."

"Wouldn't forget them."

Inuyasha was fuming. "Hey what's going on here? Since when are you and Miroku all buddy-buddy?" he yelled pointing between Kagome and Miroku.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. But unlike you, he's actually good company."

"He's a perverted monk and you should stay away from him."

Kagome scoffed. "Just because you say so?" and she crossed her arms. "You're not the boss of me."

"I am your godfather and as such I demand you listen to my orders."

"Ha! The time you get me to listen to you is the time hell freezes over."

Miroku and Sango sighed.

"They're at it again," Miroku whispered to Sango "what do we do?"

Sango shrugged. "Beats me."

"I swear they bicker more than a married couple." Miroku stated.

"Go to hell Inuyasha!"

"Trust me you'll be going there first wench!"

"Don't call me wench you idiotic demon!"

"At least I am a demon and not some pathetic excuse for a priestess!"

Miroku could only stare in awe as both Inuyasha and Kagome uttered out curses at each other. "Are we supposed to let them curse like that? They're disgracing their titles of royalty."

Sango once again shrugged and walked out the room. "Let them do whatever they want. I'm tired of acting as a babysitter to young adults."

Miroku couldn't agree more. "Good point," he stated. "but if you don't intervene, I will." he said as he grabbed his staff and started chanting words.

"You can't interfere on their quarreling!" Sango said as she jumped and took the staff from him but got zapped by lightning.

"Sango are you okay!" Miroku and Kagome asked quickly running to her side.

"And that you idiot, is why you don't grab magical items when a monk is chanting a spell." Miroku said as he took an ofuda out of his robes and placed it on her.

"Serves her right." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "She deserved it for not remembering the rules from spellamentary."

"Even fairies are capable of making mistakes Inuyasha!" Kagome pointed out.

"I am not saying they can't. I just find it pretty funny that Sango finally made a mistake."

"If I didn't have a splitting headache you'd be dead right now Inuyasha. This is your fault." Sango managed to utter out.

"I honestly don't see how this is possibly my fault."

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "If you don't shut up right now, I'll shut you up myself."

"Oh really?" that sparked up his interest. "And how do you plan to do that exactly?"

"I'm a witch and a priestess," she retorted back. "I'll find a way."

Inuyasha grinned. "I know the perfect way for you to shut me up"

"Go ahead." Kagome responded back. "Humor me."

"Kiss me." he replied back.

After searching the aura of it to see that the coast was clear, Kagome grabbed Miroku's staff and whacked Inuyasha on the head with it. "Miroku is the perverted monk? Yeah right." she uttered out in disbelief. "You're more a lecher than him." and she walked out of the living room proud of herself for what she did.

Miroku and Sango could only laugh and stare amusedly.

"I can't believe she actually did that!" Miroku whispered to Sango.

"If you ask me he deserved it." she whispered back and they too walked out and left the hanyou wincing in pain to his thoughts.

**_{-}_**

With the hosts of the party mad at each other, Christmas eve dinner could only go ever so smoothly.

"Inuyasha, can you pass me the mashed potatoes?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Get them yourself wench! I ain't no delivery service."

Sesshomaru wanted to face palm himself. If he had a religion he would have thanked God that he was not fully related to a lord that acted so informal.

He took the potatoes and passed them to Kagome. "Ignore my brother miko. He's not been properly trained yet."

Inuyasha could only smirk. "Who says they haven't tried? I'm not a puppet someone can control at whim like some people here."

Rin gave an exasperated sigh. "Inuyasha, can't you try to behave just this once?"

"He didn't behave during Thanksgiving what makes you think he'll behave now?" Kagome retorted back.

"It was worth a shot" Rin simply stated.

Souta placed one of his hands in the table and sighed. He absentmindedly began to twirl the spoon he was holding and then silently ate the soup in his plate. "If this is anything like Thanksgiving dinner, it shall surely be torture." he couldn't help but reply.

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her son and motioned for him to take his hand away from the table. "Seriously Souta, have you been learning at all from your lessons?"

Souta once again sighed and laughed sheepishly. "Not really," he said with a lopsided grin. "I usually don't pay attention unless I have to do a spell."

Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi and Sango all stared at Miroku mouth agape.

"And you let him!" Sango could only ask once the shock left her.

Miroku shrugged. "It's not like he's blown anything up."

Sango sighed and shook her head. "You really are an idiot."

Kagome stared blankly at Miroku. "And here I thought my brother was making progress."

Miroku smirked. "I may be a pervert but I'm not a bad teacher. Your brother is learning slow and at his own pace but I assure you that he is learning nonetheless."

"After seeing his table manners you expect me to believe such a thing?" Kagome stated in disbelief.

Miroku shrugged and Souta laughed.

"Oh come on sis I'm trying my best I'm only twelve give me a break."

"Twelve year old lords are not supposed to act the way you do," Sesshomaru said shaking his head. "I'm afraid that until you learn proper manners you cannot be introduced to the higher magical society."

"You wanted to introduce him to the magical society!" Rin couldn't help but ask. "Have you gone insane?"

Sesshomaru swirled his wine glass around his hand and shrugged. "I saw no inconvenience with it." he stated. "Until I heard of the failure his tutor is being. Honestly, this would not have occurred with Kagura around."

"Even if Kagura was around there is no way Souta is going to one of those meetings!" Rin could only reply back.

"What exactly does being magical have to do with a society?" Souta asked curiously.

"They're people like Sesshomaru but worse. With more money and power too." Inuyasha couldn't help but whisper to the preteen.

Souta shuddered. "I don't think I want to be around people like that."

"Not to mention that the parties they have- which they usually bring their kids to, are worse."

Souta almost paled. "And I'm going to have to attend those things?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sooner than later you'll have to. You have royal blood within you."

Souta glanced at his sister with pleading eyes. "I'm just a kid, what do I know? Please, _please_ take over the kingdom Kagome!"

Kagome stood up and pat Souta in his head. "Sorry kiddo but that's not how it works."

"What do you mean that's not how it works?" Souta could only stare confusedly. "I'm basically resigning my royalty blood here and you're taking it like a joke."

Sango piped in. "Since there's more than one heir for the throne none of you can resign. When the youngest turns thirteen, a contest will occur which will decide whom keeps the throne."

"And no one thought to mention this to me _why_?"

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Rin and Mrs. Higurashi all shrugged.

"I thought they'd tell you." Kagome said

"Thought Miroku would actually do his job for once." Sango said

"It's not my place to say." Inuyasha replied.

"I couldn't say anything." Rin stated.

"It slipped my mind." Mrs. Higurashi added.

"And what do you have to say about this Miroku hmmm?" Souta asked his mentor.

"Um well you see...It's actually part of next week's lesson."

"Next week's lesson?" Souta could only reply back. "The others are right; you are useless." and he sighed, excusing himself to go to the gaming room which had finally been finished.

Kagome excused herself and ran after Souta. She walked inside the gaming room and locked the door.

Souta glanced at his sister from one of the bean bag chairs with his arms crossed. "Can't I get a new tutor?"

Kagome sat next to him and sighed. "Look I know Miroku isn't...the best at times but he is a priest as well as a fairy and that makes him qualified to teach you."

"Why can't I have three mentors like you? Mom, Rin and Sesshomaru are teaching you. Can't Sesshomaru be my mentor as well?"

Kagome laughed. "Trust me you'd be better off without him," and she placed her hand on top of her brothers. "but if you want, I can talk to Rin. Maybe she can tutor you. She's a witch but I'm pretty sure you can still learn some things from her."

"Yes Kagome please! I admit that Miroku is great at teaching me priest things but I want to learn as much as I can about my warlock abilities."

"I'll try to convince Rin." Kagome said as she stood up, dragging Souta with her. "Now come on you have some apologizing to do."

"What? Kagome..."

"Don't you Kagome me mister. You shall apologize for being rude and that is final."

Souta gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine..."

**_{-}_**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Souta and Mrs. Higurashi all were in the living room of the apartment around the Christmas pine tree that Kagome had taken about a week to convince Inuyasha to actually get.

"Why do we need a stupid tree for?" he asked her one afternoon that they were doing homework and studying together.

Kagome had looked up from the book she was reading and almost rolled her eyes. "It's tradition."

"_Your _tradition." he clarified. "Something I could care less about."

"We're getting the tree and that's final Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had sighed, but agreed nonetheless and had given Rin a copy of the picture Kagome had drawn for him of the tree to get from demon world. Apparently Kagome had been thinking about it for a long time now.

A couple days later Rin had come with a tree that Kagome had instantly approved as soon as she saw it.

"Why are you decorating the tree with all those red and green things? It's just a damn tree!" Inuyasha had said as he walked in to see Kagome and Rin sitting in the middle of the living room with a box of Christmas decorations.

"It's something you wouldn't understand." Kagome had replied as she passed him a glass yellow star. "Now be useful and put this in the top will you?"

"Don't let it fall it can easily break." Rin couldn't help but add.

After finishing decorating and putting the tree in a corner Inuyasha, Rin and Kagome had all stood back and saw the end result.

"Okay so maybe it wasn't so bad a thing to get." Inuyasha had said as he saw the lights flicker on and off. "But the stupid music is driving me insane."

Kagome grinned."_Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree how much we love you_….." she couldn't help but sing along.

Inuyasha grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kagome. "Shut up!"

Rin smirked. "You _better not pout, you better not shout, Santa Claus is coming to town_….."

Inuyasha covered his ears and ran out the room. "Not you too Rin!"

Kagome and Rin just laughed.

**_**{-}**_**

"Since this is Kagome and Inuyasha's apartment I think it's only fair they start off the exchange of gifts first." Mrs. Higurashi said as she glanced between her daughter and her Godfather. "You _did_ get each other presents right?" she couldn't help but add.

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded, blushing and both walked to the tree taking a box from underneath it.

"This is yours." Kagome said handing Inuyasha her present to him.

"Don't thinking nothing about this, I had to get you something." he said as he gave his box to her.

They both took their gifts and opened them, shocked to find out what the other had given them.

Inuyasha had gotten Kagome a set of arrows and a bow. Kagome had gotten Inuyasha a sword cleaning kit.

She stared at her gratefully and he glanced confusedly at her.

"You'll see why I gave you that soon." she told him and he shrugged.

Sesshomaru went next and he gave Kagome a book on witches. "For your training." He had told her. To Inuyasha he had given a sword. "This used to belong to our father. Its name is Tessaiga and he had used it to protect your mother. I thought that since she was part miko you could use it to protect your charge."

"Erm, thanks Sesshomaru." he uttered out glancing oddly at the rusty sword. Now he finally understood why Kagome had given him a kit to clean swords. He gave Sesshomaru a piece of paper. "This rightfully belongs to you." he stated. The paper was the deed to the half of the western lands that was now named under Sesshomaru's control.

"Awwwwww that is so sweet!" everyone else couldn't help but say together.

The rest of the night was spent like that. Everyone gave each other gifts.

Miroku had gotten a new staff, some ofuda and some priest books.

Sango had gotten a new wand and some clothes.

Souta had gotten clothes, a new video game, priest and warlock books, his own spell book a wand, a cauldron and over three hundred dollars in money.

Mrs, Higurashi had gotten some clothes, a few recipe books and _a world's greatest mom_ china set from Kagome and Souta.

Kagome had gotten more books, priestess attire, witch robes, new cauldron, some potion ingredients and over five hundred dollars in money.

Rin had also gotten a new cauldron, some ingredients and a thank you mug.

No one knew what to get Sesshomaru or Inuyasha so they had all pooled in money and got then new hunting equipment.

That night, everyone was happy and content with their gifts.

"I'm thankful for having such good friends and family." Kagome had said as everyone started cleaning up the mess from the wrapping paper.

"I'm not," Inuyasha had whined. "I have to finish this stupid paper."

Sango smirked. "Oh that," she waved her hands around. "I'm feeling generous towards you. Just hand in three pages and that's fine."

"Now you tell me this? What the hell!"

"You know what? I changed my mind. I expect the five pages and the bibliography by this weekend."

Inuyasha gaped. "You're evil."


	21. Inuyasha's feelings

_Season Of Magic: _Whoo I am on a roll with these updates.

Working on four stories can be difficult but apparently I **_can_** make it work!

Narrator: **I'm just going to sit here and watch when it goes downhill. **

**Disclaimer: Rai-chan does not own Inuyasha, if she did, things would be SO much different than what happened in the anime.**

_Season Of Magic: _I want to give huge props to **_Sonyadore_ **who keeps trying to find deep, hidden meanings within the story. Who knows? Maybe this chapter has one too hehehehe

_Narrator: _**Stop teasing her. You know you just write whatever comes to mind and then just leave it like that._ Sonyadore_** if Rai-chan keeps encouraging you I advice you not to listen to her.

_Season Of Magic: _Hey! I have big plans for this story. Fairly Odd Demon is barely even getting started. This story is going to go to at least ten, twenty more chapters.

Note: I wrote this last night when I couldn't sleep. I wanted to have it up as soon as I could so if something seems off blame my brain and lack of sleep.

Edit: Thank you _Dark Priestess66 I have gone and edited out the part about the full moon. _

_Italics:_ Kagome's response to inuyasha's entry or Inuyasha's thoughts

**Bold:** Inuyasha's journal entry

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_**Kagome, I know you are going to reading this so… **_**_Dear me and Kagome;_ **

**It's hard to see how five hundred years can change things so much but with Kagome and Earth as proof, there's nothing left to do but stare in awe and wonder.**

**At times I feel bad about me staying here and others I don't. I guess it just depends on which side of the bed I wake up in the morning (heh, bad use of a human joke, I know.)**

**It's hard to get used to some things and certain traditions. Take Thanksgiving and Christmas for example.**

**Back in my lands we don't have things like that. Okay, I agree that it is mostly because we don't have a god or what-not but it can be taken as me being selfish as well.**

**I'm half demon, twenty five percent fairy and twenty five percent human yet even though I know that I never seem to be able to want to learn customs, traditions and such.**

**Before she passed away my mother tried teaching me and I admit that being here in Earth, forced to share these moments with Kagome and my friends have brought those suppressed memories back.**

**A few days ago Sesshomaru gave me Tessaiga and it's like he expects (and is encouraging) me to fall in love with Kagome or something.**

**Tessaiga was one of my father's swords. He used it to protect my mother and apparently it only works when your desire is to save a human.**

**Tessaiga is a sword that has been rumored able to kill hundreds in one swing yet it can only do so when you're fighting for a female human or a miko? The person who created this has issues.**

**But if anyone can get it to work without needing the help of a weakling I'm pretty sure that's me.**

**Kagome I'm not trying to say you're weak or anything. I just want the sword to work without you...**

**Yeah she's going to be pissed at me when she sees this.**

**I'm just glad that she's currently busy with Sesshomaru and her nobility lessons.**

**If you ask me my stupid brother is wasting his time. Kagome is clumsy, idiotic and un-coordinated.**

**Okay, I admit she proved me wrong during Christmas dinner but well; can she keep doing so?**

**Sango, Miroku and Kagome's mother seem impressed with her improvement and even Sesshomaru himself has given her praises.**

**Ha! I just heard Sesshomaru scream at her and Kagome yelling back at him. Seems like everything isn't going as well as everyone assumes it is.**

**Sango often has said I need to be out there practicing with them but why should I? Just because I'm half noble and I haven't had a proper conversation in a while doesn't mean I'll need to refresh my memory.**

**I don't practice things; I often tend to improvise on the spot.**

**What? It's worked so far, I'm sure it can keep working for me.**

_And you think improvising is going to get you out of a battle? Have you trained with Tessaiga even once since you've got it?_

**What are you doing lurking around here Kagome?**

_Never mind what I'm doing here. You haven't answered my question_

**It's my father's sword. When the time comes I'll be able to wield it**

_I'm telling Sesshomaru you're slacking_

**And I'm telling him he has a lazy pupil. We'll see who wins in the end**

_I'm not the noble who refuses to accept his heritage_

**And we've already established I'm not a stuck up princess**

_I'd retaliate back at you but I have to go back to training. This chat is (not) over Inuyasha_

**I don't care.**

"Is she gone?" I wondered to myself so I checked the journal for her status. **_User is away_**.

_Okay, good _I thought to myself.

**Gah! She made me lose my focus and where I was. Now I have to wreck my brain to think of what to write. I swear she gets me on my nerves at times.**

**Hey there's something I can write about.**

**My charge, miko/witch/human Kagome Higurashi can be quite a pain in the ass at times.**

**It's like she was born to be nobility. She's bossy, rude, obnoxious, stupid and pretty cute.**

**No I most certainly did not write cute. That was a mistake of the pen.**

**Okay fine I admit Kagome is cute. I mean how can she not be? She's related to Midoriko after all.**

**And beauty is all she seemed to get from her. Makes me wonder where she inherited her clumsiness from.**

_I don't know but I'm pretty sure I got my rudeness from you. They say that if you hang around someone long enough you catch onto their habits and traits. Rudeness is one thing you clearly have. But hey, thanks for the compliment ;) It's a shame I cannot say the same back to you though_

**What the hell? Kagome stop barging into my private things like that**

_I don't see a privacy sign here, do you?_

**Why do I even bother...?**

_Love you too Inuyasha. Oh which reminds me to tell you that I won't be here for dinner tonight but I left you some frozen food on the freezer. I'll trust that you won't burn the apartment down and that you at least learned to manage how to turn on/off the microwave_

**You're not going to be here? Where are you going?**

_Hangout with Miroku. Or did you forget already? What, you have bad attention span now too?_

**Hey!**

_Look just please don't burn the apartment down while I'm gone okay? If you need me just send me a message but try not to need me seeing as I'll be busy. I'm going now. Bye!_

Inuyasha did not even bother to respond and simply closed the journal in anger and stood up from the desk. He went to his bed and laid down quietly wondering why it bothered him so much that Kagome was going to hang out with someone else, a guy that wasn't him mind you.

You're jealous his conscience was uttering out but he repressed the feelings and tried to take a nap.

Hours later, or what (felt) like hours later he had woken up to a grumbling stomach.

"Oh shut up you I'm not in the mood for frozen food. I want Kagome's cooking."

He sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes again but instantly opening them back up when images of what she and Miroku could be up to filled his mind.

Kagome laughing, almost flirting with his best friend made Inuyasha sick to his stomach. A gnawing hole filled the pit and he knew that it wasn't from the hunger he felt.

Next thing he knew, Inuyasha was being shaken awake by Kagome. How he fell back asleep was beyond him but the strong perfume she was wearing was enough to bring him back to his senses.

"What are you doing here?" he slurred, rubbing his eyes trying to focus his vision.

Kagome sighed as she sat down on the bed. "I live here or did you forget?"

"No. I just meant what are you doing in my room. I thought you were with Miroku."

"I don't live with him," Kagome replied laughing. "it's past midnight you know."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I didn't."

"Have you even gone out this room at all today?"

"Not since this afternoon." Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome gasped. "Tell me you're joking!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm not."

"That means you haven't eaten anything since lunch. Inuyasha that's almost twelve hours!" she scolded him.

Inuyasha once again shrugged. "I don't care."

Kagome grabbed one of his arms and yanked him out of bed. "Alright come on lazy godfather, time for you to eat a midnight snack."

_{-}_

When they were in the kitchen and Kagome was heating something up in the stove, Inuyasha could not stop staring at her in amazement. His cheeks were red and he felt like he was burning up.

"I think you need some fresh air Inuyasha," Kagome said as she placed the bowl of ramen in front of him. "you look like a tomato."

Inuyasha grabbed a fork and began slurping on the noodles as fast as he could only to ignore the girl in front of him. He almost choked a few times when Kagome sat next to him and kept pointing out that he still looked red but that she had not added any type of spice to the ramen.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _Inuyasha was thinking as he glanced away yet again. _I can't even look her directly in the eye without my body feeling like I have a fever. _

He finished the ramen and placed the bowl down. Kagome kept staring at him oddly. She stood up and placed a hand to his forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever." she said sighing in relief.

"I feel fine." he uttered out.

_As fine as I can be when I don't even know what's wrong. _

She took the spell book she had brought with her and smiled. She placed a kiss to his cheek and bid him good night. The gesture made him turn double the shade of red.

"So that's what was wrong with you." she replied with a smirk. "You were blushing!"

"What? I wasn't blushing. You're imagining things."

Kagome leaned at the door frame to her room and winked at him, blowing him a kiss which in turn made him bang his head on the table.

"Ack! What the hell is wrong with me!"

Kagome laughed and waved him goodbye. "Awwww the demon _is_ capable of emotions."

"I'm not!" Inuyasha yelled out and then he groaned. "Oh no, anything but that."

He sighed as he banged his head on the table a few more times. Him acting like this could only mean one thing; A new moon was going to happen anytime soon.

He was going to be human for one entire night. When that night was going to be however? He still did not know. What he did know however was that if Kagome saw him, he was going to end up dead.

_[~]_

**_Will Inuyasha die at the hands of Kagome? Why would she want kill him in the first place? _**

**_Can Inuyasha be falling for Kagome, something even Da Rules warns about? _**

_**You can find out all this and more after you send in a review and show you are actually interested in the story**. _

Season Of Magic: _They don't have to review if they don't want to. _

Narrator: This story will not get popular unless you promote it.

_Disclaimer: _**Rai-chan will NOT update again until she sees at least fifteen reviews!**

Season Of Magic:_ *hisses* Narrator! What are you doing? _

Narator: You're too kind. I see authors do this all the time so why can't you?

Season Of Magic:_ That's basically blackmailing someone to review. I want people to review because they want to, not because they feel obligated to or the author will not update if they don't. _

Narrator: Softie!


	22. Chapter 22

**[-]**

**Fairy Odd Demon **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_Oh grandpa, if I told you that yesterday was not a weird day at all for me, I'd be lying to you._

_This is what happened..._

**_{-}_**

"Inuyasha, hurry up would you?" Kagome yelled as she scurried all over the living room, trying to collect various items lying around and placing them in her purse. "We're going to be late."

A scoff was the only reply she got from the hanyou prince she lived with.

"I ain't going out to dinner wench." was what she heard him utter from his room.

She almost rolled her eyes but this was normal behavior from him so she shrugged instead.

"What's wrong now?" she simply yelled back as she sat down to make sure she placed everything she would need into the purse. "Didn't do your homework for Sango again so you're afraid you'll get scold?"

He huffed. "For your information, I did do it." he yelled back from his room.

"Then why are you saying you're not going to dinner with us at Miroku's place?" and she sighed. "If it's not one thing it's another with you."

"I just can't go okay!"

"Sheesh, you sound irritated," Kagome couldn't help but point out. "Like it's that time of the month or something." Silence filled the apartment and Kagome almost choked in laughter. "You're kidding, right?"

"S-shut up!"

Once Kagome regained enough of her breath back she sighed and walked to Inuyasha's room, only to find out the door was locked when she tried to turn the knob.

"I'm certain you don't look _that_ bad Inuyasha so open up."

"N-no!"

She sighed and pulled out her wand. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

She was surprised to see Inuyasha hadn't put up wards, and was easily granted access to his room.

Then again, if what he said was true and he turned out to be human for the night, he was sure to be weaker right?

"Okay _mr I ain't going to dinner _let us see what you are so afraid of." she said poofing inside the room only to be greeted by pitch darkness.

"No!"

Shuffling was heard, and Kagome could tell he was still in bed.

"You're being such a baby." she stated from the doorway.

He shrugged, or at least that's what she thought he did as she saw his outline moved in the bed.

"Augh Inuyasha it's so dark in here." she finally said as she tried to make her way to the window to pull the shades up but managed to hit her feet with the edges of the few furniture he had instead.

"We really need to get the electricity back into your room." she said as she yelled a bit from the pain.

"It's fine just the way it is." he mumbled.

Somehow Kagome had managed to get across the room and to the window but as soon as she reached for the window shades, Inuyasha was whimpering and ushering for her not to do it.

Kagome did not listen and pulled the shades up, letting the night light pour into the room and thus showing a completely human Inuyasha.

Kagome nearly screamed when she saw him but managed to bite her lips and simply squeak out a name.

"Lysander!?"

Inuyasha sank deeper into the bed. "You hate me." he said as he pulled the covers over himself tightly and fully.

Confusion? Yes.

Weirded out? Yes.

Hatred? Not even close.

Seeing Inuyasha's scared face made her push the anger she felt away from her mind and to focus on the hanyou in front of her suffering from what seemed to be a phobia and other issues.

She walked up to him and sat on the bed. "Okay Inuyasha, what's going on?" she tentatively reached out and pulled the covers from him.

"No!" he screamed, tugging on the covers. "I don't want you to see me like this."

She sighed. "I already did, silly."

Black orbs stared at her. "And... You don't hate me?"

She bit her lip, not knowing what to respond. "I'm confused as to what's going on but...no I do not hate you."

He stopped tugging on the covers and ushered himself closer to her, until his body was right next to her and their shoulders were nearly touching.

He sighed and reached out one of his hands. "Tomorrow you can hate me all you want for keeping from you I was Lysander, but today I just need someone to be around with."

She quietly nodded and met one of her hands with his own. "You're not alone Inuyasha," she whispered as she wrapped her other hand around his shoulder. "You have me."

_**{-}**_

They had stayed like that for what felt like hours.

Kagome had called Miroku and told him they would not be able to make it to dinner tonight and for them to not let that ruin their night.

Inuyasha had explained to Kagome just exactly how cruel the demon world was to those of their kin who were considered "tainted" by possessing in them even a mere drop of blood that wasn't demon related.

"It's the reason why me and Sesshomaru don't get along that well." Inuyasha stated to her as Kagome stared back with fascination and curiosity. "We're brothers but not really."

"That is discrimination."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Demons live a _survival of the fittest_ kind of life and its why us "tainted" ones aren't accepted into it. To the council, our_ time of the month _as you put it, makes us seem weak."

Kagome was appalled. "And Sesshomaru is expecting me or my brother to make a treaty with those kind of people!?"

Inuyasha sighed. "It benefits us all Kagome."

"No it doesn't!" Kagome was pointing fingers now. "What do you and your type get out of it hmmm?"

If Inuyasha had his normal ears, they'd flop down to his mop of hair but since he had no fangs, claws or dog ears he was simply growling.

"We get nothing." he whispered. "I'm saved simply because I am the deceased king's son and because of some weird prophecy. If not for those factors, the council would have surely finished me off by now."

Kagome's heart was aching.

Inuyasha sounded so broken that she could not help but weep and choke on her sobs.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Tch. You're so sentimental, wench."

"This is just so much to take in." she could not help but utter out.

He scoffed again. "I've dealt with it for the last six centuries. A few more won't hurt."

**_{-}_**

"Just because you're magical beings," a loud voice sounded throughout the apartment, waking up the two occupants of it. "Does not mean you can freely choose to skip school whenever you feel like it!"

Kagome groaned and Inuyasha covered his ears.

"Oi shut up would you!?" Inuyasha yelled back. "I'm trying to sleep!"

The door kicked opened. "It's half past noon. Nap time is over."

Inuyasha rolled over and pushed Kagome back to bed with him. "Whatever."

"Hey let me go." Kagome protested.

"You be quiet too wench." And he wrapped his arms around her, making her blush.

Sango placed her hands on her hips. "You deliberately miss school and now are staying in bed, with your godchild nonetheless, mind you. What kind of behavior is this?"

"It's his time of the month Sango." Kagome mumbled and closed her eyes. "I'll pay him back some other time. I'm tired."

Sango gasped. "This is sooooo against the rules."

"I haven't slept one bit. Probably half an hour." Kagome protested. "I'm sure neither has he. You can overlook school this one time, can't you?"

Sango sighed. "Just because you're my most excellent student..." She pointed at Inuyasha, "it doesn't mean he is."

"Sango, I know he's Lysander." Kagome yawned and brought out her wand. "Don't make me use this Sango."

"Fine, fine." Sango sighed yet again. She had to go back to school anyways. "We'll talk later. Don't let him rape you!"

"You're being silly Sango."

Kagome waved the wand and put up wards and a silencing charm then went back to dreamland.


	23. Chapter 23

**[-]**

**Fairly Odd Demon**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

_If I have to hear Sesshomaru drag on and on about demon customs once more, I will die. _

_After Inuyasha's little "accident" the stupid full demon has been even more strict on me than before. _

_It drives me freaking insane and up to my neck. _

_Why do I have to know about the different types of demons there are the things they eat, what ticks them off and other things like that? _

_I do not think that I need to know any of this stuff. If I'm the queen of the witches, it's a peace treaty with the demons I'm signing, I'm not moving in with them. _

_Add Sesshomaru's lessons to mom's and Rin's harsh study sessions... My life is just magic, magic, magic, school, magic, homework, training, more magic. _

_I'm getting absolutely fed up with it, _

_At least Sota's training is going easier, or so I hear at least. Miroku won't spill anything about their lessons and neither does my little brother. _

_I do wonder what goes on at times. _

_Ugh the bell's going to ring any second. I better go. _

**~Kagome **

With a sigh, she placed the journal in her bookbag and stood up from the tree.

"Kagome wait up."

"What do you want Lysander?" She hissed as she walked into the school.

"Did you do the reading for History class? I was too focused on cleaning Tessaiga."

"If it's not one thing its another with you." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It was on Midoriko's resting place. You know, that weird cave of souls. The final battle or whatever."

Lysander, aka Inuyasha Taisho, demon prince nodded. He was silently contemplating this piece of information. "Was that all? Really?" He smirked.

"Next week is the midterm for the new semester. Don't get ahead of yourself genius." She said as they walked into the classroom. "You know Sango won't grade you better than others because of your knowledge."

"It'll totally be a piece of cake either way."

"I'm glad to hear you think so Mr. Taisho. Because today we have a pop quiz."

Inuyasha gulped.

_{-}_

"_Too much emphasis on the demonic aspects of the feudal era. Not everything was about sword fights and power_." Inuyasha read out loud and Kagome laughed as he took the paper and tossed it into his book bag, throwing the bag into the living room's couch.

"What'd you get huh?" she asked curiously. "An F?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Pffft no. I got a C."

Kagome smirked. "Barely passing."

Inuyasha sighed. "I know."

Kagome was enjoying this. "She hates you." She stated in a sing-song voice

"I know that."

Kagome took out her paper from the book bag. "I got an A."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Liar."

Kagome showed him her paper.

"_In that time period priestesses were important as they purified demons and did excorsims. your essay was flawless and I'm amazed you know so much_." Inuyasha read out loud and groaned. "I write about demons, I get scolded, but you write about priestesses and get praised." He crossed his arms. "Life is not fair."

"Whatever." Kagome stated as she went through her notes and leafed through the history book pointing at a blurry sketch. "So, where exactly is this cave located at? Do you think it really exists? Can we go see it?"

"One thing at a time Kagome. It's in the magical dimension, the priestress land to be accurate so yes it exists and I don't know if we can. I'd rather not."

"But if it exists; why can we not go see it?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Has your mother not been teaching you anything? There are some parts of the magical world it's better to leave alone. Midoriko's resting place is one of those."

"But why?" Kagome pouted.

"One single priestress fought over a hundred demons. You'd pretty much think residual energy would still be around the area even centuries later."

Kagome huffed. "Excuse me for being an idiot then."

"You're not an idiot, just magically uneducated." He stated as he took her magical book, which had been in the kitchen's table and showed her a map, pointing to a small area.

"_Land of the fallen priestress_." Kagome read. "Oh! I heard about that place. The jewel of four souls was forged there but I also heard that technically, it's Midoriko's soul." she added, shuddering a bit.

"You hear the oddest things."

Kagome huffed. "I do not! Grandpa told me the story a bajillion times when I was growing up."

"Are you sure they were not a figment of your imagination?" Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"Why not ask grandpa yourself?" Kagome glared at him, waved five candles over to the living room and started to do a chant. "_Hear my words, hear these cries, spirit from the other side..._"

Inuyasha placed his hand on her mouth, ushering her to stay quiet.

"Anything but that! The old man scares me!"

_{-}_

Rin was dying laughing when she came over that night.

"The candles weren't even turned on." Kagome stated.

"Still, you're starting to do things without the need of a wand," Rin answered to her though. "I'm impressed."

"It takes more focus." Kagome admitted. "Although I can only wave small things one place to another."

She demonstrated by moving one of the couch's plush cushions on her side over to Rin.

Rin clapped. "That's impressive. You've come a long way."

Kagome blushed. "Ah... Well..."

Rin leafed through the book. "You might just be ready for your test to be an intermediate witch."

Kagome gasped. "What? No!"

"Wand less magic is an intermediate level skill. To see that you are beginning to do small things like making things float through the air using your fingers shows you are more than ready."

Sango poofed in. "Whoa! Really?" She said. "You can do wand less magic already? That's great!"

"Girls!" Kagome whined.

Sango pat Kagome on the head smiling. "Pfft many of us wish we could do wand less magic."

Kagome blinked.

"As a fairy, she's stuck to her wand. Without it she has no magic whatsoever." Rin explained to Kagome.

Kagome gaped. "I thought you just used it because it helps you channel your energy." Then she thought a little. "Ever since I learned he's part demon, Inuyasha doesn't depend on his wand as much and uses that kind of magic too."

Sango blushed. "It's different for full fairies."

Kagome smiled apologetically. "Well, I'm part miko as well. I have to learn archery and this other stuff you normally think you wouldn't have to as a witch."

"Putting all this magic talk aside for a while, have any of you seen Inuyasha? I need to talk to him about his essay."

"He's with Miroku. Something about getting him to better explain how to write schoolwork in the way of a human."

"Miroku's a perverted priest! There's nothing the idiot could learn from him."

"And he's giving a lesson to Sota right now..." Rin stated.

Everyone blanched.

Where was the hanyou fairy then?

"Should I check the journal?" Kagome stated rather quickly.

Sango waved her hands and smirked. "Nah. Let him be. Tomorrow I'll just give him double the work."

"You've evil." Kagome replied.

"We used to work together sometimes. I'm just paying him back all the stupidness he made me pass through."

"Yep. Definitely evil." Rin agreed. "Now Kagome, about that test..."

Kagome deadpanned. "You're both evil! I will exorcise the demons out of you!"

You can say that life that night was very chaotic indeed.


End file.
